Ricordo Quando
by koichii
Summary: "It's good to see you again, koi." Reborn purred and he never noticed how the brunette stiffened at his words. Summary changed! Please give the fic a chance! :)
1. Tri-Ni-Sette University

A/N: I know I'm not finished with Facebook Chaos yet and I'm itching to write about Shingeki no Kyojin. Haha. But I wanted to write an R27, too! So, this is the product of that need -err, want. Lol. Main pairing is my KHR OTP, R27. Other pairings might appear as the story goes on. :)

This story is in AU. They're not in the mafia though the mafia will be mentioned a few times. And this is also a parental!1stgen and child!10thgen. I just find these two generations of Vongola too adorable. Teehee~ :3

Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine. The cover photo isn't mine, too. It belongs to **fuckyeahR27 **of tumblr.

* * *

"_A man's kiss is his signature." –Mae West_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

"At last, I'm here!" A seventeen-year-old boy with fluffy brown locks and big caramel-doe eyes exclaimed with a smile the moment the cab dropped him in front of the well-known Tri-Ni-Sette University. It's the most famous and most advanced elite school in the whole world that was situated in Namimori, Tokyo, Japan. Students of different heritage, level of brilliance, wealth and influence from various countries come to apply to said school. The school was famous not only for its advanced form of teaching but also for the kind of students it produced –from powerful politicians to successful businessmen and women to sports celebrities and many others. Rumors also circulated that children of powerful mafia famiglias in the world were enrolled in that school, too. All in all, with its prestigious reputation, Tri-Ni-Sette University never lacked transferees and new students.

And the newest of them was the brunette named Sawada Tsunayoshi or more known as Tsuna.

_I'm going to live in here as normally as I can. _The brunette mused, his caramel orbs blazing in determination, as he went inside the huge campus with only a backpack with him. He had to go to the administration office first to get his dorm assignment and class schedule.

_This school is so huge. I would surely get lost in here. Might as well ask for a map, too. _He mused further as he got into the building located at the centermost part of the campus with the label 'administration building'. _I wonder– _His thoughts were rudely interrupted when at one turn, he was met by a commotion.

"Reborn-kun, wait! I love you!"

"Shit," A tall young male wearing a Tri-Ni-Sette University uniform and a black and orange fedora atop his spiky black hair, was running away from a girl chasing him and heading towards Tsuna. He looked ahead and narrowed his deep black eyes at the brunette staring at them with a baffled expression on his adorable face. An idea suddenly crossed the raven's mind which made him smirk, making Tsuna shiver. "There you are!" He exclaimed at the now surprised brunette. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Huh. Me?" Tsuna asked, bewildered, as he pointed dumbly to himself. Was he supposed to know this gorgeous, fedora-wearing student? _What the hell? I didn't just think that he's gorgeous!_

"Yes, you." Reborn replied when he got near Tsuna. "It's good to see you again, _koi._" He said loudly so the girl chasing him would hear it. The girl's eyes widened while Tsuna froze. Then before the brunette could speak, the raven grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him fully on the mouth. The girl chasing Reborn stopped and gasped at the sight of the two males kissing while Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

Reborn felt the brunette stiffening against him. It was understandable for who would act normal when a stranger suddenly kisses you? But the brunette, the raven realized, was too tasty for his own good. Pulling the smaller male closer to him, he tried to deepen the kiss, wanting to have more of that sweet taste. He doesn't really care about the girl chasing him anymore. All he wanted was to devour the brunette right there and then.

Tsuna was panicking now. Of course, he had been kissed before. He was already seventeen, running eighteen, for goodness' sake. But being kissed by a stranger? It brought back memories he'd long buried in his subconscious and he didn't like it one bit. Though this student was a good kisser, he was waking up something, though not entirely unpleasant but was weird, in him, so he began to struggle against the raven-haired male who had him on a death grip.

But Reborn wouldn't have any of the brunette's antics. He'd been with guys before and this one's too tasty than any of those he'd dated combined. _Damn, I sound like a pervert. _He mused as he cupped Tsuna's cheek with his left hand and pressed it, making the other open his mouth unwillingly. The raven took that opportunity and inserted his tongue inside that hot cavern. He almost lost his head at the taste of the brunette's mouth –it was strawberry with a hint of chocolate and another taste that he was sure was unique to the brunette. It was a bit familiar to him, too. He tightened his hold even more on Tsuna as he mapped the insides of the latter's mouth thoroughly with his tongue.

"Ngh…" Tsuna moaned against Reborn's mouth helplessly, his small hands unconsciously grasping the taller male's uniform. He'd been kissed like this before in the past but it felt like it was in another lifetime, in a parallel world. It stirred up strangely familiar feelings in him as heat began pooling in his belly. He tilted his head to give the stranger more access to his mouth as he kissed him back.

The serious need for air had the two parting, a thin string of saliva connecting them. Blushing furiously, Tsuna wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while Reborn turned to look at the girl chasing him a while ago. She had long passed out, blood trickling down her nose. He tch-ed as he fixed his fedora then he turned back to the brunette who was trying his best to glare but only ended up pouting at him. _Adorable. _"Thanks for the help, koi." He said with a smirk then he turned to go, not noticing how the other tensed up. "By the way, you taste good."

"Bastard! Damn you!" Tsuna's yell echoed in the empty hallway, making Reborn chuckle to himself. _Interesting._

* * *

"Class, you have a new classmate. Be nice to him." Daniela, the teacher, announced to the class the moment she got inside the room. She then motioned to Tsuna who was outside to come in.

Tsuna got into the room with a calm expression on his adorable face. He remembered his Papa telling him that he shouldn't fidget or smile too much when talking in front of a crowd. As to the reason why, he didn't know or even made the effort to find out. "Good morning. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm–"

"Juudaime?!" Tsuna was cut off by a voice from the doorway. All of them looked at the direction of the voice and saw a silver-haired young man standing there with a disbelieving look on his face. Behind him was a tall, black-haired young man who was smiling cheerfully.

"Yo, Tsuna!" The black-haired boy greeted. "What are you doing here?"

The silverette glared at the boy behind him. "Teme! Don't talk to Juudaime so casually like that!" He yelled and placed his hands inside his uniform pockets as if to get something. Tsuna paled when he realized what the silverette was going to do next. "Haya–" He began but he was cut off again, this time, by their teacher, Daniela.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" She snapped which made the two boys at the doorway to look at her. They gulped when they felt the murderous aura surrounding her. "You two are late again. Detention you two. Now get in and settle down." She said. Hayato grumbled under his breath while Yamamoto just let out a relieved smile before going to their seats. Daniela then turned back to Tsuna who was sweat dropping. "Sit down, too, Sawada. There's a vacant seat beside Sasagawa Kyoko." She motioned to the right side of the classroom where a girl with golden-brown hair was sitting.

Tsuna nodded then he went to the seat Daniela pointed and sat down. He then smiled brightly at Kyoko who was already smiling at him. "So, long time no see, Kyoko-chan." He said then he turned to Takeshi and Hayato who were seated behind them. "Both of you, too. It's good seeing you all again."

"Juudaime…" Hayato's figurative tail was wagging enthusiastically as his emerald orbs sparkled like stars while staring at Tsuna. It had been almost half a year since the three of them last saw him and he was very happy that the brunette was finally in Tri-Ni-Sette University. He didn't really like leaving his Juudaime in Italy but that bastard of a father of his forced him to. He's been trying to get himself expelled so he could go back to Italy and be with his Juudaime but always failed. But now, it doesn't matter anymore for his Juudaime is here.

"Let's catch up later, Tsu-kun." Kyoko said with a smile which Takeshi and Hayato agreed to. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again and we'll introduce you to our new friends."

The brunette nodded. He couldn't argue with Kyoko about that. "I'm excited to see everyone again and meet new friends." He replied enthusiastically, his mind suddenly drifting towards the gorgeous stranger he made out with a while ago. Blushing lightly while shaking his head, Tsuna turned to the front to listen to Daniela who had begun the morning class. _I don't want to see that guy again. I can feel that he would only cause trouble for me._

Oh, how amusing that you're both right and wrong about that, Tsuna.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please share me your thoughts. Thanks!

~koichii


	2. The Offsprings of the Clam

A/N: 'Ricordo Quando' is Italian for 'Remember When'. I just used google translate for this. XD

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: **Thank you, my very first reviewer! :)

**x10TIMEx: **Nope. Tsuna isn't related with the mafia here. Though the Vongola, Arcobaleno, Millefiore and others will be existing in this AU. You'll find out what they are eventually. Maybe in this chapter. Thanks for the review! :D

**Kohei Takano: **Haha! Thank you! And, no, the girl chasing Reborn wasn't Bianchi, Kohei-san. The girl was just a normal fangirl. Bianchi will appear later on though. Thanks for the review! :D

**nisci: **Thanks! Hope you'll like this chapter, too.

And to all those who followed and favourited the story, thank you! Though I hope I get more reviews later. Haha! Okay, on to the story.

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.

* * *

_"You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them." –Desmond Tutu_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

"Pardon me for asking, Juudaime, but why are you here in Namimori?" Hayato asked the very question that was playing on the minds of Takeshi and Kyoko as well. Classes have just finished and they were currently heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Yeah, Tsuna." Yamamoto chimed in. "I thought Uncle Giotto was training you to inherit Vongola and you'll have a private tutor back at home." Each of the Vongola children was sent to Namimori to study at their fathers' alma mater, Tri-Ni-Sette University. The three eldest kids –Kyoya, Mukuro and Chrome –were the first to be sent to Namimori two years ago. Then last year Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother, was sent to the same school as well. This year, it was Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato and Kyoko's turn to go. The four kids were so excited to see their brothers and sister again but that happiness was dampened when Giotto announced that Tsuna couldn't go. He was turning eighteen a month from now and the inheritance ceremony of the Vongola would take place during his birthday. The Vongola don, along with his Guardians, explained that Tsuna should focus on his training as the next Vongola boss and would be home-schooled only, together with the youngest child, Lambo.

Expectedly, his brothers and sisters threw a fit at that, even Kyoya, though he just stated that he would bite Giotto and his Guardians, including his father, Alaude, to death for letting Tsuna be left behind. But the young brunette was able to calm them down and told them that he was fine with it and that they should all go to Tri-Ni-Sette University without him. After all, they could still see each other during the holidays and vacations.

But when his brothers and sisters left, Tsuna realized that it was too boring and that he couldn't possibly survive to the next month if it went on. So, making a decision, he agreed to Giotto when the latter proposed a deal.

"Oh, I asked Papa to let me enroll here." Tsuna replied with a smile. "He agreed to let me go under one condition." Then he bit his lip at his little slip. _Shit._

"What condition was that, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asked, curiously. The other two were looking at him with the same expressions, too.

The brunette heaved a deep breath before speaking again. Damn him and his big mouth. "Err… Papa and I made a deal that if I ever pass this year without any failing grade and without affecting my training, he'll let me stay until I graduate." He lied, praying fervently that the three would believe him. He hated lying, especially to his family and friends, but he doesn't have any choice. He couldn't possibly tell them the truth. They would all freak out for sure. Especially Hayato.

Takeshi let out a relieved smile. "Oh, that's it? I thought it was too difficult."

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll help you study so you won't fail!" Hayato exclaimed enthusiastically, his figurative tail wagging again behind him.

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "We'll help you, Tsu-kun. Don't worry."

"T-Thanks, guys." Tsuna said, his smile a little bit bordering on guilty. He knew that his siblings would have to know soon. And he wondered how they would react. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too messy. He sighed. He was hoping against hope once more. The Vongola kids were famous not only because of their stature in society but also because of their rowdy, bordering to violent, nature. Though only a few had seen them in person and knew what they really look like, their escapades were quite known to the world. Who wouldn't know about a town destroyed just because of two kids fighting? Or several establishments and properties crumbling to dust because of two kids who couldn't agree with something? And so many more that they've become so famous and curious people, especially the media, made it their mission to know and expose these kids known only to the world as the children of Vongola. It can only be counted with one hand those who aren't violent and blood-thirsty (Tsuna, Takeshi, Chrome and Kyoko) but the majority can cause the destruction of a small city in less than a minute with their violent demeanor. And that's what made the media to become desperate to know them. Everyone in the show business knew that whoever could expose the Vongola children to the world would be famous, too.

"Let's have lunch then! I bet the others are already there." Takeshi said with another cheerful smile. He pushed opened the door of the cafeteria and strode inside, with Kyoko and Hayato on his heels.

Tsuna was about to follow the three when someone suddenly bumped into him, causing the two of them to fall down, with the other on top of him. "I-Itei..." He mumbled while rubbing the back of his head as his eyes remained close.

"Gomen nasai! Are you alright?"

Tsuna opened his eyes at the question. Then he blushed when he saw a girl with greenish-blue hair and deep blue eyes peering down at him anxiously. His blush deepened when he finally realized their position –the girl was straddling him at the entrance of the cafeteria where the whole school could see them. "Err... I'm fine. But can you get off me? E-Everyone's staring at us." He asked.

"Oh! Sorry!" The girl exclaimed as she instantly got off Tsuna, her cheeks dusted with a light pink shade. She then smiled brightly at the brunette who was dusting dirt off his school uniform. "You're the new student, right? I'm Yuni. What's your name?" She asked in a friendly voice.

And Tsuna instantly took a liking at her. "Yes, I just arrived here this morning. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you, Yuni."

"Nice to meet you, too, Sawada-san. I'm a sophomore of class A. How about you?" Yuni asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"So we're classmates. But I haven't seen you at class today." Tsuna said as he looked around the crowded hall for his siblings. He then saw Hayato waving at him.

"Oh, I attended the Student Council meeting as the representative of the sophomores so I was absent the whole morning." Yuni explained as she looked around the hall, too, probably looking for her older brothers.

"Wow! You're great, Yuni." Tsuna exclaimed with a smile. "And call me Tsuna. Sawada-san is too formal. We're friends now, aren't we?"

Yuni looked at him then she broke out into a cheerful smile. She nodded. "Of course. Sawa –I mean, Tsuna." She then spotted her older brothers at one corner, and the one with the blonde hair was waving at her. "I can see my brothers over there, Tsuna. I'll go ahead. See you later." When Tsuna nodded, she skipped to where her family, the Arcobaleno, was seated.

Tsuna watched Yuni approach a group of three boys whom he figured as seniors and juniors. The one waving at the girl a while ago was a tall blonde boy with a green bandana on his head, the other was a young Chinese male with long braided black hair and the last one was a weird-looking guy because of the purple-themed makeup and several piercings on his face. The brunette noted that the three of them, along with Yuni, looked familiar. "Maybe I've seen them somewhere..." He mumbled to himself as he turned to join his rowdy siblings to their table.

* * *

"SAWADA! YOU'RE EXTREMELY HERE!"

"Bossu…"

"Kufufufu~ so the rumors about you being here are true, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled as he sat beside Kyoko. "Where's Kyo-nii?" He asked when he didn't see the aloof skylark around.

"Kufufufu~ he's probably chasing delinquent students and biting them to death, Tsunayoshi-kun." The one who spoke, Spade Mukuro or known in the University as Rokudo Mukuro, replied while taking a good look at the brunette with his heterochromatic eyes. "You're still skinny, Tsunayoshi-kun. What have you been eating? I don't want to possess you if you're going to get ill most of the time. Kufufufu~"

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the blue-haired young male with a pineapple hairstyle sitting across him. He had long given up on getting too worked up about Mukuro who enjoyed teasing him and irritating Kyoya. He knew that underneath those teasing, the older male was just concerned about him. "Whatever you say, Fratello. My metabolism's just too fast." He then turned to the young lady who was seated beside Mukuro and looking at him with a soft smile on her pretty face. "Sorella! I missed you!"

Spade Nagi Chrome, known as Chrome Dokuro in Tri-Ni-Sette University and Mukuro's younger twin sister, smiled back at the brunette. She was a painfully shy girl who only loosens up when her siblings and close friends are around. Learning from Mukuro that Tsuna was at the university, perked her up. "I missed you, too, Bossu." She replied. She had been calling Tsuna boss ever since they were still kids when their father, Daemon Spade, explained to them that one day, when they were all grown up and have taken over the Mist Division of the Vongola Corporation, they would serve under Tsuna, as he was going to be the next Vongola boss, the one that would succeed Giotto. The nickname soon turned to become some sort of endearment for the second youngest child of the Vongola Famiglia. "How did you convince Uncle Gio to make you enroll here?" She inquired innocently.

"Yeah! Kyoko told me that you couldn't come and study here because you're extremely training to take over Vongola!" Ryohei, asked, more than yelled, while his face was twisted into something like that of curiousity. Hayato and Kyoko instantly shushed him down, with Hayato yelling at him.

"Tsuna and Uncle Giotto made a deal!" Takeshi exclaimed cheerfully which made Hayato glare at him, too.

"Don't answer for Juudaime, baseball-freak!" The silverette snapped at the laughing Takeshi beside him.

"You made a deal with Uncle Gio?" Chrome asked again, curiousity more obvious in her voice now. "What deal was that? If you don't mind telling us, Bossu."

And so Tsuna began his explanation to the others as to why he was there instead of training in Italy. He was panting a little when he finished and after answering several questions thrown at him. "So that's the reason. And now you all knew why I was allowed to attend this school, I have to get my lunch. I'm starving." With that, he stood up to order food with Hayato and Kyoko following him.

"You're not going to order to the extreme?" Ryohei asked Takeshi when the teen just stayed where he was seated.

"Nope! Uncle Tsuyoshi made lots of food today. Everybody can have sushi." Takeshi said as he took out a huge bentou from his bag and placed it on the table. He opened it and everyone looked at the sushi artistically placed inside.

"That looks delicious to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed then he got one and popped it on his mouth before anyone could stop him.

"Kufufu~ You're Uncle is really good, kid." Mukuro added as everyone helped themselves to sushi.

"Haha! I know right. He's teaching me how to make sushi. He even said I'm better than Dad." Takeshi said with a grin. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto was his father's, Ugetsu Asari's, cousin. The man owned a sushi shop and the kids frequents the shop when they visit Japan. He was using his Uncle's family name when he enrolled at Tri-Ni-Sette University. As decided by Giotto, Asari and the other adults, the kids would only be allowed to enroll at Tri-Ni-Sette University under an alias.

Being children of powerful men, the security around the Vongola kids is very tight. Vongola Corporation is one of the three most famous and most powerful business group in the whole world along with the Arcobaleno Group and Millefiore Enterprises. They operate into several fields such as hotel and restaurant chains, real estate, talent agencies, recording companies, aviation companies, espionage and security agencies and many others. Even to the point of influencing the political sphere of the whole world. Exaggerated as it may seem, they could make or break a country. So the three families, with their power and influence, learned to operate with tight security. Given that Tsuna and his siblings were children of the Vongola, only a few close friends of the family and loyal servants have met them personally. Even though each child, except for Lambo, was helping their fathers in the business, no one had seen them or knew who they were. The Vongola adults, especially Giotto, are overly protective of their offsprings.

So for the kids to be able to go to Tri-Ni-Sette University with less hassle and danger, the adults have decided to enroll them under aliases.

Tsuna, whose real name was Tsunayoshi Vongola, used his father's, Giotto's, Japanese family name, Sawada. Only a trusted few know about Giotto having another identity as Ieyasu Sawada and it was also his Uncle Iemitsu's family name. Iemitsu was Giotto's cousin and is the head of CEDEF, Vongola Corporation's external advisor group. Tsuna's deceased mother was also the younger sister of Iemitsu's wife, Nana.

Hayato didn't change anything in his name since no one knew, except for Giotto, what his father's, G.'s, real name was. Though they used the name of the cousin of Hayato's mother as his father for student record purposes. He was one of the three kids who never changed anything in his birth name.

Asari Takeshi, like Tsunayoshi Vongola, also used the family name of his father's, Ugetsu Asari's, cousin, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. It also helped that the older Yamamoto was living at Namimori, running a famous sushi shop so he could watch over Takeshi and the other kids from time to time.

The siblings Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko had been using their biological parents' name ever since they went to school so their Uncle Knuckle, who took care of them after their parents' died in an airplane crash when they were little, didn't find the need to change their names. Using their real names proved to be a plus for they blended well with the crowd in Japan.

The twins of the group, Spade Mukuro and Spade Nagi Chrome, had their names changed to Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro, respectively. It was their mother, Elena, who picked out their family names. She said that it should still sound foreign but simple enough to blend well. And since they have different family names, nobody except for their family, knew that they're siblings, much less twins. Everyone at Tri-Ni-Sette University accepted the explanation that Mukuro and Chrome were distant relatives. The explanation was also made by Elena. Chrome nodded at that but Daemon and Mukuro thought that the woman just wanted to play the naming game and that she was immensely enjoying it. They didn't mention it to her though for fear that she might go berserk. Yes, Daemon Spade is afraid of his dear wife.

The most aloof kid and the eldest of the group, Alaude Kyoya, with the decision of his father, used his late mother's maiden name and became Hibari Kyoya. He was currently known as the demon prefect at Namimori for a year after his entrance at Tri-Ni-Sette University. He'd seen to it to discipline the delinquent students, especially Mukuro, whom he had some sort of rivalry with. Even some teachers were scared of the prefect and most students stayed out of his way for fear of being bitten to death, which was absolutely fine with him for he hated crowding.

The youngest child, Lambo, was also using an alias. Though he wasn't going to school and was under a private teacher, his father, Lampo, made sure that the teacher wouldn't know the real identity of the nine-year-old kid she was teaching. And Lampo made sure that his son would understand the implication if his identity was exposed to strangers.

But the alias and the precautions taken by Giotto and his Guardians weren't still able to stop their children from taking the spotlight at Tri-Ni-Sette University. After all, the kids were either too good-looking, too intelligent or too peculiar for their own good.

"Wow, sushi!" Tsuna exclaimed the moment they got back to the table and saw the huge bentou containing said Japanese dish that was currently being devoured by everybody. He got one and took a huge bite. "Mmm… Uncle Tsuyoshi is really good!" He complimented.

"Haha! Thanks, Tsuna! I'll call Uncle later and tell him you're here. I'm sure he'll invite us over for dinner. It's been a long time since you last visited him." Takeshi said with a grin.

"Yay!" Tsuna cheered then he got another sushi. "Uncle Asari makes good sushi, too, but Uncle Tsuyoshi's sushi is made from heaven!" Everyone laughed at the brunette's exaggerated description.

"Juudaime, do you have your dorm assignment already?" Hayato asked. Every students of Tri-Ni-Sette University were staying at the dorms inside the campus. They weren't allowed to go out on school days but were permitted to go home on weekends and holidays. Hayato and Takeshi are rooming together while Ryohei's roommate was a guy named Colonnello whom he addresses as 'Master'. Chrome's roommate was no other than Yuni while Kyoko's roommate was a girl named Hana. Because of his creepy personality that no student wanted to go near him except for his family, Mukuro was given a single suite. Same goes for Kyoya because of his scary and violent attitude and also because of the very important fact that he hated crowding.

Tsuna, his mouth full of food, only managed to give a nod in affirmation. After drinking his orange juice to help him swallow, he turned back to Hayato. "Yep! It seems like I'm sharing with someone. I don't remember his name though." He scratched his head sheepishly. "I was in a hurry so I wasn't able to hear the secretary clearly when she told me my roommate's name."

"What room were you assigned to, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

"Err…" Tsuna dug on his pocket to get his study load where his dorm assignment was also jotted down. "R27…" He mumbled, not noticing the surprised looks that everyone had. Well, except Mukuro, for he was grinning creepily again. As far as the brunette knew, the dorms were of two buildings, located somewhere in the wide campus. He knew that he'd surely get lost. He'd even forgotten to ask for a map. _Stupid Tsuna._" Well, do you know where that is?"

"I know where that is." A strangely familiar, deep voice answered behind Tsuna which made him and everyone to look up. The brunette's eyes widened when he saw the fedora-wearing student who French kissed him that morning. "Hello, new roommate."

"HIIIIIIEEEEE!"

* * *

A/N: Obviously, Reborn and Tsuna are roommates. If the 'R27' didn't give you a clue, I don't know what's going with you. Haha! So how's this chapter? Not too much action though. Just explanations and foundation-building. But please read and review! Thanks! :)

~koichii


	3. The Deal

A/N: Why am I not getting enough reviews? Is it because of the weird summary or the story itself? *sobs* haha! Kidding! But please leave me more reviews~! XD

**Kohei Takano **- No, Tsuna didn't tell them the 'real' condition/deal but in this chapter, he will reveal it to three Vongola children. Thanks for the review! :)

**nisci **- haha! me, too! I wouldn't get tired of Tsuna's shriek. Thanks for the review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

* * *

_"Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game." __–Voltaire_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

"HIIIIIIEEEE! YOU!"

"Me," The fedora-wearing student said then he sat down on the other side of the hyperventilating brunette. "So, you're Tsunayoshi." He casually added as he got a sushi from Takeshi's bentou and took a bite. When he felt that everyone was staring at him, he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

It was Hayato who first recovered. "Err, Reborn-san, you know Juudaime?" He asked, vocalizing the very question running onto the others' minds. Of course, all of them, except Tsuna, knew Reborn. He was currently, the most famous student in Tri-Ni-Sette University due to his gorgeous looks and mysterious background. He's a senior like Kyoya, Mukuro and Chrome and he have several classes together with the three eldest Vongola children.

A giggle erupted from Tsuna's mouth before Reborn could answer, making everyone to look at the said brunette questioningly. The raven, which was able to discern what the other was giggling about, whacked the younger male at the back of his head. "Stop laughing, Dame-Tsuna. My name's unique."

"Eh! I'm not dame!" Tsuna protested as he attempted to glare at the raven, which in all honesty, became a pout. He was about to speak again when Takeshi beat him to it.

"Haha! He knew you're childhood nickname, Tsuna!" The baseball fanatic exclaimed, cheerfully unaware of the deadly aura surrounding Hayato.

"Teme! Juudaime's not dame, you baseball-idiot!" The silverette yelled at Takeshi and thus started another round of a one-sided argument.

"OI, SAWADA! WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING TO THE EXTREME?" Yelled the older Sasagawa which made everyone, including Reborn, to look at the brunette.

"Yeah, Juudaime. Are you ill?" Hayato asked worriedly as he raised a hand and began feeling Tsuna's forehead, his one-sided argument with Takeshi now forgotten. "You're temperature is normal. What's wrong?"

"Err, Hayato, I'm fine. Maybe it's because of the light." Tsuna explained with a twitching smile. Uncomfortable was an understatement. He really did not want to be in the same room and in the same table with the person who sexually harassed him that morning. _Okay, Tsuna, you liked what he did._ A teasing voice in his mind said.

"Are you sure it's the light?" Reborn drawled, his obsidian orbs staring intently at the brunette beside him. He smirked when the younger male tried to glare at him but once again ended up in an angry pout. Really, this one's cute.

"Where did you two meet?" Kyoko asked. Obviously, she was also intrigued at the reactions Reborn was eliciting from Tsuna. It was easy to make the brunette blush but it was rare for him to be quite antagonistic against people he just met.

"Oya, oya, I'm curious as to how the two of you met." Mukuro said as he rested his chin on his folded hands. "Care to explain, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The purple-haired male asked, his heterochromatic eyes trained over Reborn. He was suddenly feeling very protective of Tsuna as of the moment.

"At the administration building this morning. He was being chased by a girl." Tsuna replied before Reborn could. He snickered when the raven glared at him. Revenge may be the weakest pleasure of the narrow mind but it surely does feel good to have the other male irritated. _Ha! Serves you right._

"HAHAHAHA! Really, Reborn? You were chased by a girl again, kora?" A voice suddenly asked which made everyone look up. They saw the blonde guy from the table where Yuni went to, standing beside them. He swiftly blocked the kick Reborn aimed on his side with his right arm. Everyone was sweat dropped at that. "I should've seen that. Too bad, kora."

"Shut up, Colonnello." Reborn snapped then he whacked Tsuna at the back of the head again when he saw the brunette openly laughing at him. "Shut up, too, Dame-Tsuna."

"I'm not dame!"

"Your friend just said so." The raven countered, reminding everyone about what Takeshi said a while ago causing Hayato to curse the baseball fanatic again. "Why are you here, Colonnello?" He asked the blonde who was now having a friendly banter with Ryohei.

"Huh? Oh, Uncle called a while ago and he said he wanted to talk to you, kora." Colonnello replied then he turned to Tsuna who was still rubbing the back of his head while grumbling under his breath. "Yo! I'm Colonnello, Yuni's older brother, kora." He introduced himself to the brunette. "We're not really blood-related but you get the gist. I'm a senior here, kora. And you are...?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunette replied with a smile. He noted that Reborn and Colonnello were close, if one could disregard the kick the raven gave the blonde a while ago, and Colonnello was mentioning something about their Uncle. Are they cousins? Unlikely. _Colonnello's a lot nicer than this jerk Reborn._ He mused but considered the possibility. Not everyone belonging to the same family, even if they're blood-related or always together, would have the same personality. A very good example of it was his own family. "Are you and him," He jerked his thumb towards Reborn. "...cousins?"

Colonnello blinked then he laughed out loud at the question. "Of course not! I wouldn't dream being blood-related to this bastard, kora." He chuckled at Tsuna's confused expression. "You see, we're –"

"Enough of that, Colonnello." Reborn muttered then he stood up and grabbed the blonde's collar, dragging him away from the Vongola kids' table. "See you later, Dame-Tsuna." He called without a backward glance while the blonde just waved at them. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of the raven's behaviour then he scowled when he realized what the other had just said.

"I'm not Dame-Tsuna!"

* * *

"Why are you here?" Hibari Kyoya, the head of the disciplinary committee and one of Tsuna's older 'siblings' demanded. After lunch, the brunette had sought the raven-haired skylark and found him taking a nap at the rooftop. Tsuna considered himself lucky that he wasn't bitten to death for waking up the skylark from his precious sleep. "What were you thinking, herbivore?"

Tsuna huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. He knew that aside from his Papa, all of his siblings, including Lambo, were very protective of him. Number one on the list, along with Hayato and Mukuro, was Kyoya. Everyone who made fun and bullied the brunette when they were little were either bitten to death, blown up or traumatized for life. He was able to placate Hayato and Mukuro that he would be fine here in Tri-Ni-Sette University so the only obstacle left now was Kyoya. "I'm studying here." He said plainly. "And before you bite me to death, Kyo-nii, let me inform you that Papa agreed to this. We made a deal."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What deal?"

"Papa agreed to let me enroll here as long as it doesn't affect with my training." He lied in a casual voice though he was sweating bullets inside. If there was one thing in the world he hated doing, it was lying to Kyoya. Why? For two reasons: one, Kyoya can easily read through his lie and second, he would be bitten to death afterwards.

"Kufufu~ I told you that he'll lie even to you, Kyoya-kun." Someone said from the doorway which made Tsuna and Kyoya to look back. There, they saw Mukuro with Chrome, who was peering straight at Tsuna, beside him.

"Fratello, Sorella, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. He has to placate Kyoya, that was his goal and he wouldn't be able to do that if the raven skylark could see his rival, Mukuro, there. "Please, I want to talk to Kyo-nii alone for the moment."

"Bossu," Chrome took a step forward. "Don't lie to us. To whom are you engaged?" She asked, her voice a quiet whisper amidst the silent afternoon.

Tsuna's caramel orbs widened at the question. "How did –"

"Kufufu~ Of course we knew." Mukuro cut the brunette off. "We're not the eldest children for nothing." He explained. "Two years ago, we overheard our fathers talking about it in the conference room. When we confronted them, they didn't deny it."

"The moment Uncle Gio stopped you from leaving Italy, we already knew what was going to happen." Chrome added. "We tried to ask Daddy to whom are you going to be engaged with but he's tight lipped about it."

Tsuna was speechless for a moment then he let out a heavy breath. Looks like his little secret is out and he hasn't even stayed twenty four hours in the freaking University yet. _Congrats, Tsuna._ "Papa and I made a deal that he would let me stay here until I graduate if I promise not to let school get in the way of my training and if I agree to be engaged to one of the members of the Arcobaleno Group." He admitted.

"The heir of the Arcobaleno Group is a male. According to the deal Uncle Giotto had with Kawahira-san, the heirs of Vongola and the Arcobaleno will get engaged and eventually marry." Mukuro asked. Same-sex marriage is already legal in their time and ever since that happened, several people went out in the open about their preferences. The outcome wasn't really bad as what conventional groups have predicted in the past. Though there are some who still oppose it outrightly and even calling it immoral, it helped humanity be more open-minded to the world and to understand others more.

The brunette shook his head in response. "I'm getting engaged to the youngest Arcobaleno. Papa said that she's the same age as me." He replied. "Originally, I was supposed to be engaged to the Arcobaleno heir but just a year ago, he backed out. I don't know the reason why and I don't intend to know."

"Bossu, we can help you." Chrome said. "We can talk to Uncle Gio to cancel the engagement. One of us three could take your place. It's our duty, anyway, as the eldest children of Vongola." Mukuro and Kyoya, who remained silent, both nodded in agreement.

"No!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I'm fine by it, really. Besides, being the next Vongola Boss, I should be able to make decisions for the benefit of many and not just a few or a single person." He said. "I wouldn't want you to do things that you don't want to do. That is just plain wrong, Sorella."

"So you like what you're going to do then?" Kyoya snapped, irritation lacing his voice. He didn't really want Tsuna to be forced into something like this. He knew about the engagement. His father, Alaude, told him how the corporation began and how the head of the Arcobaleno, Kawahira, helped Giotto reach where he was now. As a sign of gratitude, Giotto offered to repay Kawahira but the latter declined any monetary payment. He just wanted to have Giotto's heir and his own heir, regardless of gender, be married when the time comes. Giotto, eager to please his mentor, immediately agreed to it.

And Kyoya knew, as per Vongola tradition, once you get engaged to someone, it's unbreakable and would remain intact until either or both of the couple die. It was made so as to teach the Vongola responsibility, of being able to stand by the decision. Those who broke the tradition were severely punished.

The brunette looked away. He knew what Kyoya meant by that and he couldn't find any logical argument about it. "You know that the Vongola's name is in line with this. What would happen if I back away? We could lose our most important ally." He said quietly. "Much as we don't want to think about it, Vongola is one of the three powerful families that maintains and protects the balance of the world, especially the political and economic aspect. We couldn't afford any slip ups or anything and working with the Arcobaleno and Millefiore is a must. If we could find a way to improve this relationship with them even further, the better."

Kyoya, Chrome and Mukuro didn't reply at that. They understood what Tsuna have just said. It was drilled onto them by their fathers even when they were still little. That being kids of the Vongola, they have the duty and responsibility not only to their family but to the millions of people working for them and for the community they're living. They learned, at an early age, that with great power comes great responsibility and that a free lunch really doesn't exist. It's always a favour for favour. Eye to eye, tooth for tooth in the world they're living in.

Finally, Mukuro broke the tension between the four of them as he did his signature laugh. "Kufufu~ You're always like that, Tsunayoshi-kun. Always putting others over yourself. I think that you should be selfish sometimes." He patted the brunette's fluffy head which had Tsuna's stomach quivering in relief. "And that's why I'm ready to serve Vongola under your leadership in the near future."

"I'm not a boss or something like that." Tsuna quipped. "Though we're not really blood-related, I consider you all as my siblings –Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko-chan, Onii-san, Lambo, Fratello, Sorella and Kyo-nii. You're all my siblings." He smiled at the three older kids. "I just want to ask that you keep this from the others for the meantime. I want to live normally before my eighteenth birthday. Papa and Uncle Kawahira's going to announce the engagement along with the merging of Vongola and Arcobaleno on my birthday."

"Best birthday gift ever." Mukuro sarcastically commented which made Kyoya glare at him and Chrome to give him a look telling him to behave.

The young lady then turned back to Tsuna. "Have you met your future wife yet, Bossu?" She asked.

Tsuna shook his head, a small smile showing on his face. "Nope. But Papa said I used to play with her and the other Arcobaleno children when I was just a kid. That was before I met you guys. I don't remember anymore though." He grinned sheepishly at that. Then he turned serious when Kyoya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kyo-nii?"

"Make sure you won't come crying to me if you begin to regret your stupid decision, omnivore." The sudden change in the way Kyoya calls Tsuna surprised both the brunette and Chrome. Mukuro was surprised, too, though he hid it very well. "Go back to your classes or I'll bite you to death," With that, the raven skylark left the rooftop.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief that no one was bitten to death with his little talk with Kyoya. He then turned to Chrome and Mukuro. "I'll be going now, Sorella, Fratello. Hayato, Takeshi and Kyoko might be worried by now. I'll see you at dinner tonight. Ja!" Waving to the Spade twins, he made his way out of the rooftop back to his classroom.

"Bossu…" Chrome murmured, looking worriedly at the closed door. She knew that Tsuna doesn't really like the deal but she knew that none of them could help the brunette at this moment. She looked up when she felt a hand atop her head. "Mukuro-sama…"

"Kufufu~ Don't worry about Tsunayoshi-kun, Nagi. He'll be fine." The lad assured his younger sister. "We'll watch over him. If anything happens, we'll protect him."

Chrome stared at Mukuro for a moment then she smiled and nodded. "Yes. Chrome will also help protect Bossu."

Mukuro chuckled at that then he turned serious. I wonder if the Arcobaleno realized who Tsunayoshi was. He mused, thinking of the guy who joined them on their table during lunch time and ruffled Tsuna's feathers mercilessly –the Sun Arcobaleno and Arcobaleno heir, Reborn.

* * *

A/N: Chapter three for you minna! So, who do you think the youngest Arcobaleno is? I would be very surprise if you don't know. Please read and review! :D

~koichii


	4. The Arcobaleno

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed: **aliscarlet0, feelnopain, nisci **and **Kohei Takano**

**nisci ― **Thanks for pointing out the mistake! I was really sleepy (and hungry) when I was typing chapter 3. XD

This is a chapter shorter than the others. The Arcobaleno will be formally introduced here. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

_"You'll never find a rainbow if you're looking down." –Charlie Chaplin_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

"Why were you there at the weird kids' table today, kora?" Colonnello asked Reborn who was holding the book he was reading with his right hand and a cup of espresso on the other. "It was because of that new student, right, kora? I knew it!" The blonde punched his fist in the air without letting the raven reply. Said raven just rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity and went on reading. "Hey! Don't ignore me, kora!"

"Shouldn't you be in your own dorm, Colonnello?" Reborn muttered as he placed down the book he was reading on the coffee table. After being dismissed from class, the raven instantly headed back to his dorm, thinking of ways to torture his new toy –err, roommate, even more.

But seems like fate has other plans for instead of seeing Tsuna, his idiot of a friend, Colonnello, was there. The blonde was leaning against the wall beside the door and looked like he had been waiting for someone. And Reborn suspected that the other just wanted to have a clear look at his new roommate.

Colonnello shrugged as he dropped down the couch on the receiving area of the dorm. The room Reborn was occupying, as what he wanted, was like a mini hotel suite. Tri-Ni-Sette University is composed mostly of students who are considered the 'born with a silver or golden spoon in their mouths' type. The dormitories were created to fit to the students' liking. Those who were considered VVIPs and can afford the best rooms, like Reborn and his friends, have their rooms at the topmost part of the dormitories where they have a bird's eye view of the whole campus and even some of Namimori, Japan. Reborn particularly liked it because of the solitude and peacefulness it brought for students cannot easily enter the topmost part of the dormitories without a special keypass or personal invitations from the residents of said floor. "Ryohei and I were supposed to go on a hike on Death Mountain since it's a weekend but plans changed because he's having dinner with the new kid tonight." The blonde replied. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, is it? Ryohei said that he's their second to the youngest brother. Not blood-related, just like us, of course."

So that's the reason why the brunette was not in their dorm yet. "Did Viper say anything about Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Reborn asked Colonnello. The raven was interested to know more about the clumsy brunette and he couldn't help but think that the younger male was more than what the naked eyes could see. So after lunch, Reborn cornered one of the Arcobaleno who was very good at gathering information of almost anything, Viper or more known as Mammon, and paid him to find anything he could about the new kid that calls himself Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Colonnello shook his head. "Haven't seen Mammon ever since this morning. Probably with the Varia." The blonde replied then he paused, as if remembering something. Reborn raised an eyebrow at him. "I almost forgot! I saw that Sawada kid after lunch. He came from the rooftop and I think he was heading back to his classroom when he suddenly bumped into Xanxus at the hallway. Everyone who saw it, including me, was worried about what Xanxus would do. You know how violent that guy was. So it really surprised me and the others when Xanxus greeted him like they knew each other." He said. "Even Squalo, who was with him that time, greeted him with familiarity. Though it was Squalo that we're talking here, it was more of yelling."

Reborn fell into deep thought. Nobody doesn't know about the Varia in Tri-Ni-Sette University. They were a bunch of rowdy, violent teenagers who were feared by almost every students and teachers in the University. Well, almost, for the Arcobaleno, the Millefiore and the Disciplinary Committee of the school weren't scared of the group. In fact, they have several brush-ins with the Varia. Add to the equation that Mammon, an Arcobaleno himself, was part of the Varia so they were really familiar with the unusual group.

All of the Arcobaleno knew Xanxus and the other members of the Varia personally. The Varia was connected to an ally family of the Arcobaleno, the Vongola. Those rowdy teens were trained to work under the Vongola as an independent division. Xanxus also was the adopted grandson of the headmaster of Tri-Ni-Sette University, Timoteo and cousin of one of the teachers, Ricardo.

But how did the new student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, know Xanxus and Squalo? The raven pondered on that.

"Well, Ryohei and those other weird kids are also familiar with the Varia, kora." Colonnello suddenly said. He grinned when Reborn turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "It was written all over your face, kora. 'How did that Sawada kid know Xanxus and Squalo', kora?"

"Tch." Reborn grunted as he closed the book he was reading. He couldn't concentrate now that his curiousity about Sawada Tsunayoshi was spiked up even more by the little piece of information Colonnello gave him. "What's your theory then?" He asked the blonde. "I know you have one."

Colonnello laughed at that. "We'll let's see, kora." The blonde tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Those kids, including the new one, are connected to the Vongola. Better yet, they're the infamous Vongola kids."

Reborn hummed noncommittally. The idea crossed his mind, too. It wasn't really a farfetched idea. Being the Arcobaleno heir, the one who would initially succeed Kawahira as the overall head of the Arcobaleno Group, he'd been forced to meet several people who proved to be important to the family, economically, politically and personally. He already met the heir and current head of Millefiore Enterprises, Byakuran Gesso, who was also a student in Tri-Ni-Sette University. He also met the head of Cavallone Group, an ally of the Vongola and Arcobaleno, Giovanni Cavallone and his son and heir, Dino. He was also introduced to the head of Shimon International, Cozarto Shimon and also knew Cozarto's heir, Enma, because the boy frequents the Arcobaleno mansion to play with Yuni when they were young.

And then he met Giotto Vongola, the founder and current head of the Vongola Corporation. It was on his eighteenth birthday, where he was formally introduced as the next head of the Arcobaleno Group, that he met the blonde Vongola boss. Giotto told him that he has a son two years junior of the raven. He never met the boy ever for Giotto was so keen on taking off the spotlight from his son until he's deemed ready.

And Sawada Tsunayoshi looked like an exact copy of Giotto Vongola. A mini Giotto with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I know they have different family names from those of Giotto-san and his Guardians," Colonnello went on which pulled Reborn from his musings. "But they might be using aliases like us."

The raven took a sip of his espresso, his expression going thoughtful once more. He, Colonnello and the others (and as you all know already) were members of the Arcobaleno Group –a group that was at par with the Vongola and Millefiore both economically and politically. Unlike the Vongola kids, they weren't related by blood to the founder and current head of the Arcobaleno, Kawahira. The man just found them from the various places he went to, decided to adopt them and that was how it began. All in all, there are ten Arcobaleno children –three of which were already out of school and the remaining seven still in Tri-Ni-Sette University.

The eldest of the group are the fraternal female twins, Luce and Aria. They graduated from Tri-Ni-Sette University the previous year along with the second eldest, Lal Mirch, and the three of them are now assisting Kawahira full time in running the Arcobaleno Group. Luce and Aria were heading the Sky Department whose focus was running an internationally-renowned airline company. Lal Mirch, was one of the two heads of the Rain Department, a department managing self-defense schools, gyms, and fitness centers.

Reborn, Colonnello, Fon and Verde –all of whom are seniors –were of the same age. The four of them are graduating this year and would then take over the departments assigned to them. Colonnello would be heading the Rain Department along with Lal Mirch while Fon and Verde would be heading the Storm and Lightning Departments, respectively. The Storm Department manages chains of hotels and restaurants all over the world while the Lightning Department was all about inventions, science and pharmaceutical companies. Reborn, on the other hand, would take over the Sun Department, the department managing shops selling different kinds of weapons and war machines imaginable, ranging from simple knives to guns to tanks to fighter planes, as well as slowly taking over Kawahira's position as CEO of the Arcobaleno Group.

The male twins of the group, Mammon and Skull, were juniors at the University. They were expected to take over the Mist and Cloud Departments, respectively, when they graduate. The Mist Department runs security agencies and banks while the Cloud Department manages entertainment and recording companies as well as talent agencies.

And lastly, the youngest of the group, who was also a sophomore in the University, was Yuni. She's Luce and Aria's youngest sister. She's going to help with the Sky Division, along with her sisters, once she graduates.

The Arcobaleno, unlike the Vongola kids, weren't using any aliases to hide their true identities. The group just opted to not use any last name and maintain their given names so that no one would be able to identify them since no one knew outside their closely-knitted circle, the names and faces of the Arcobaleno. Thank Kawahira for that. The man also used his influence to pull some strings so that they were able to enroll Tri-Ni-Sette University without any hassle.

"For once, your brain was working right, Colonnello." Reborn commented which made Colonnello attack him. With a smirk, he blocked the punch being sent by the blonde with his right arm. "But we're not sure yet. Maybe they're Vongola, maybe they're not. Let's just see what Viper can find."

"Okay. So how about a sparring session, kora?" Colonnello suggested as he pulled away from Reborn. "Then let's have sushi. I suddenly had cravings for sushi after seeing the lunch of that Yamamoto kid."

Reborn adjusted his fedora then he smirked once more. "Loser gets to pay."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter four! And hey, about Cavallone Primo's name, I don't really know his first name so I just made it up. Please read and review! :)

~koichii


	5. Roommates

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed chapter four: **belladu57, Miharu Midorikawa, Phoenix Glow, zleishsh, Great, x10TIMEx, Transku94, Kohei Takano, joey-anderson **and **ezcap1st.**

**Miharu Midorikawa ― **Yes, Yuni is the youngest Arcobaleno and she's the one who's getting engaged to Tsuna. It was supposed to be Reborn but he backed out. And don't worry, this is an R27 fic. :)

Warning: OOC Chrome? XD

Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine.

* * *

_"…things are never as complicated as they seem. It is only our arrogance that prompts us to find unnecessarily complicated answers to simple problems." –Muhammad Yunus_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

"You really make the best sushi in Japan –no, in the whole wide world, Uncle Tsuyoshi!" Tsuna exclaimed as he and his siblings were having dinner at TakeSushi that night. Even Kyoya, who seriously hated crowding, went with them though he was sitting as far as possible from the group.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto laughed at the brunette's statement as he expertly sliced off the fish into tiny strips and molding it with hot rice and seaweed. After learning from Takeshi that Tsuna was in Japan and would be staying as a student of Tri-Ni-Sette University, the older man, as predicted by Takeshi, instantly invited them over to dinner. The Vongola kids gladly accepted the invitation since it was a Friday night and they were allowed to leave the campus, promising that they would be back before the curfew that was set into ten in the evening. "Such flattery won't get you anywhere, kid." He said as he placed a full plate of tuna sushi in front of the grinning brunette. "But here's a special dish for you."

"Yay!" Tsuna instantly dug onto the food and nodded in appreciation at the awesome taste. Nothing really beats eating sushi made by an authentic sushi chef in Japan. "God, I wish Papa would hire you as our personal sushi chef, Uncle." He mumbled as he happily imagined eating Tsuyoshi's delicious sushi everyday.

Takeshi slapped Tsuna at the back playfully. "Maybe we could ask Uncle Giotto then?" He suggested to the brunette who vigorously nodded.

Tsuyoshi laughed at that. "You boys sure are funny." He said as he went on making another batch of sushi for the rowdy teenagers eating heartily in his shop. Being widowed before he and his wife could have any child, Tsuyoshi had since considered his nephew Takeshi and his siblings as if they were his own. He swore to Asari, Giotto and the others that he would protect the kids with his own life. "As much as I want to make sushi for you everyday, boys and girls, I don't want to leave Japan. I don't think I'll survive in Italy."

"Tch." Hayato snorted. "You're weak, old man."

"Herbivore," Kyoya murmured.

Tsuyoshi laughed again at Hayato and Kyoya's comments then he turned to Chrome and Kyoko who were almost finished with their food. "A long-time patron baked a chocolate cake for me today. I refrigerated it since I know you two are fond of cakes. I'll get it." He said which made the two girls cheer in delight. "If only Lambo-chan was here. He would surely love this cake." He added as he opened the fridge where he kept the said sweet dessert.

"Yeah, I miss Lambo-chan." Kyoko said wistfully. She and Lambo had hit it off the moment they met each other. Lambo was always bullied by Hayato, Kyoya and Mukuro and he was running away from the three when he and Kyoko met. It happened five years ago when Kyoko first arrived to Italy and Lambo was just four years old. And just like that, the two instantly clicked. Lambo sees Kyoko as his precious Kyoko-nee along with Chrome-nee and Tsuna-nii. Since then he was always seen around Kyoko for it lessen the chance of him being bullied. Hayato, Kyoya and Mukuro don't bully him whenever Kyoko, Chrome or Tsuna are around him.

"Let's treat him to our favourite cake shop when we go home for the holidays, Kyoko." Chrome suggested, making Kyoko smile and nod in agreement. The two girls then squealed when Tsuyoshi placed each a plate with a slice of chocolate in front of them.

"Hey! What about me?" Tsuna grumbled with an adorable pout on his face. He knew that Tsuyoshi was just teasing him. The older man knew that the brunette had a severe sweet tooth. He loves sweets more than Kyoko and Chrome does. It was just one of his weaknesses.

"Of course here's for you, too, Tsunayoshi." The older Yamamoto said as he placed another plate with chocolate cake in front of the brunette who giggled in happiness and immediately dug in. He then turned to the other teens that were now battling over one sushi. "Any of you want chocolate cake?"

"No!" Hayato and Ryohei yelled in unison as they stared intently at each other, daring the other to get the last piece of sushi on the plate in front of them. But before any of them could move, someone got the sushi and ate it. "HEY!"

"Kufufu~" Mukuro chuckled as he licked his finger clean. "You two were so slow. Right, Kyoya?" He turned to the raven skylark who was quietly sipping tea at a corner.

"Shut up, Pineapple." The skylark muttered without even batting an eyelash.

A nerve ticked on Mukuro's forehead at Kyoya's reply. "Kufufu~ What was that, you bastard?"

"Pineapple," Kyoya repeated, still without looking at Mukuro.

The blue-haired male was about to attack Kyoya when he felt two dark auras behind him. Barely breaking a sweat, he turned around and saw Hayato and Ryohei glaring at him. "K-Kufufu~"

"MUKURO!"

Tsuyoshi and Takeshi laughed as commotion broke in the shop. Tsuyoshi didn't mind it one bit. The Vongola kids, though they were quite the rowdy, violent bunch, were too fun to be around. And he admit that these kids reminded him so much of his friends who were in Italy as of the moment. "Boys," He began but his attention was caught by the door sliding open and two teenagers entered the shop. "Ah, sorry, boys. Shop's close for the night." He apologetically said. He had closed his shop early to the public and reserved it for the kids.

"MASTER COLONNELLO!"

"Ryohei, kora!"

The sushi shop owner looked from Ryohei to the blonde teen who were talking animatedly right now. He was about to speak again when he heard Tsuna yell.

"YOU!"

"Me," Reborn said as he stepped forward, ignoring Colonnello and Ryohei, then sat beside the flustered brunette. "I was waiting for you at the dorm. And here you were, eating sushi and chocolate cake." Then without any warning, he grabbed the brunette's hand which was holding the fork filled with the sweet pastry and took a bite. "Mmm... delicious as always." He smirked when the blush on Tsuna's cheeks deepened. The raven was sure that the brunette wasn't thinking about cake right now.

Tsuyoshi and Takeshi laughed again at the scene while Hayato scowled. Chrome looked worried but her cheeks were flushed and Kyoko was smiling. Ryohei and Colonnello went on with their animated talk though a smirk was obvious on the blonde's face. Kyoya and Mukuro, however, were another story.

The two older boys of the Vongola Family glared at Reborn. The raven was obviously flirting with Tsuna! They were about to make a move and teach said guy a lesson when the brunette suddenly yelled, shocking everyone, except Reborn and Colonnello.

"D-Damn you!" Tsuna yelled at the raven. He was blushing so hard now that he think he would suffocate at the amount of blood rushing to his head. Damn this guy. He was used to people, men and women alike, flirting with him. He was, after all, aware that he was attractive if not really the gorgeous type. But none of those people have ever affected him the way this damn raven-haired, fedora-wearing guy was making him feel. Shit. And he just met him today!

It was Mukuro who first recovered from the initial shock. "Kufufu~ I didn't know you know words like that, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said which made the brunette blush once more.

"Your papa would surely be surprised." Tsuyoshi said with a laugh. He then turned back to Reborn who was looking at Tsuna, amusement dancing in his obsidian orbs. "Pardon us, boys." He told Reborn and Colonnello who now looked at him questioningly. "It was the very first time that all of us here heard Tsunayoshi curse. He was supposed to be a gentle kid but I didn't know he can have a potty mouth, too."

"Kufufu~ You're attitude's rubbing off on Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro told Hayato who growled.

"Fuck you, Mukuro!" The silverette yelled.

"Haha! I think it's not only Hayato. Xanxus and Squalo do a lot of cursing, too." Takeshi said as he placed his arms behind his head. He laughed again when Hayato glared at him.

"Huh. Strange." Reborn mumbled which caused everyone to look back at him. "He was cursing me this morning."

"What happened with you two this morning, Reborn-senpai?" Kyoko asked. Her question gained different reactions from everyone. Hayato, Kyoya and Mukuro became serious, Chrome tilted her head in question, Takeshi and Tsuyoshi just went on smiling and Ryohei went back to his friendly banter with Colonnello.

"Well, I ki–"

"What he meant was he killed me with his joke. It was so corny! Haha!" Tsuna frantically exclaimed as he slapped a hand on the raven's mouth to stop him from telling the truth to everyone. "HIIIEEE!" He then gave out a not-so-manly shriek when Reborn suddenly bit and licked the palm of his hand that was covering the other's mouth. "What the hell did you do?!" He demanded while blushing furiously, not noticing the grim expressions of Hayato, Kyoya and Mukuro.

"I bit and licked your hand." Reborn casually replied which made Chrome and Kyoko blush, Takeshi to smile tightly, Ryohei and Colonnello to stop their banter and Hayato, Kyoya and Mukuro to scowl this time.

Tsuyoshi was sweat dropped when he noticed the different auras given off by the teenagers and he decided that it was the best time to interfere before his shop could get badly damaged. He knew, from experience, how destructive these kids can be. And the two newcomers don't look like pushovers. "Well, Reborn and Colonnello, right?" He asked which made the two newcomers to nod their heads in affirmation. "You're welcome to join our mini party. Right, Tsunayoshi?"

"Huh? Nello can stay but this jerk," The brunette glared at Reborn who just smirked at him. "He can go."

"Nello?" The blonde Arcobaleno asked before anyone could speak. He sat beside Ryohei. "This is the first time someone, other than Lal, called me by that name." He smiled brightly at Tsuna. "Thanks, Tsuna."

The brunette began to stutter and blush at the smile Colonnello was giving him. "W-Welcome," He stuttered, not noticing the frown that crossed Reborn's face.

* * *

"Hahaha! F-Fratello's down!" Tsuna exclaimed happily as he and Reborn went to the latters' car. After the sushi party, Tsuyoshi served them sake. The teens were having a fun night until Tsuna and Mukuro got into an argument and the latter challenged the brunette into a drinking contest. Mukuro lost to Tsuna by just mere five seconds. The brunette slumped onto the table giggling after Mukuro fell asleep. "I won, Reborn! Hahaha!"

"Congratulations," Reborn said dryly as he half-carried, half-dragged the drunken boy to his car. Mukuro will be staying at Tsuyoshi's place for the night to avoid being caught by the school with Takeshi accompanying him. Kyoya, who surprisingly wasn't too strict with them tonight, called his right-hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya for a lift. The skylark took a still sober Chrome and Kyoko and an equally drunken Hayato with him back to the University. Ryohei and Colonnello, on the other hand, randomly decided to hike Death Mountain at this hour to have the alcohol wear off their systems.

And since Reborn and Tsuna were roommates, Kyoya and Tsuyoshi gave him the task of bringing the brunette back to the University. A task which he didn't particularly enjoy. But seeing as Kyoya and Tsuyoshi wouldn't take no for an answer and the fact that Tsuna was already being clingy to him, the raven couldn't help but agree. "You're different when you're drunk." He commented as he drove back to the school.

"Mmm...?" The brunette hummed with eyes closed. "How do I act, Reborn?" He asked as he opened his eyes and sleepy caramel orbs came into the raven's view. Tsuna smiled sweetly at him.

The raven swallowed hard as he entered his car on the underground garage. "You're drunk, Tsuna." He said instead of answering the brunette. He stopped the vehicle after he parked on the space reserved for the Arcobaleno. "Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees you in that state." He knew that they would get into trouble if the teachers or someone of authority saw Tsuna drunk but what worried the raven more was that someone seeing the brunette in a state like this –cheeks flushed, sweet smile and glazed sleepy eyes. All in all, he looked so rape-able. Wait, was that even a word?

Reborn was about to get out of his car when Tsuna held his arm to stop him. When the raven turned to look at the brunette, he got surprised when he realized that their faces are so close. "Tsuna..."

"Reborn... you're so gorgeous..." Tsuna mumbled, a small giggle erupting from his kissable lips. Then what the brunette did next made Reborn's eyes go wide, just by a fraction though, in surprise. Tsuna closed the distance between them and nibbled on his lower lip. "Just as I thought. Yum," He nibbled on the raven's lip again.

Reborn pushed Tsuna away as gently as he could. His heart was already pumping mad. The boy he was attracted to just kissed him! He froze at the thought for a second then he shrugged, _Fine, I like him._ "Tsuna, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." He said. As much as he wanted to ravish the brunette here and now, it wasn't in his nature to take advantage of people when they couldn't defend themselves (Really, Reborn). And he wanted the brunette to be conscious and to want what was happening between them.

Tsuna pouted at him. "Don't you want to kiss me, Reborn?" He purred as his hands went to the raven's chest. "I really like the way you kissed me this morning. It was so out of this world." He laughed. "You can kiss me again, you know. This might be the last time I could kiss someone I really like." He laughed again after that but this time, the laughter seemed dry and almost bordering on bitterness.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked with a scowl.

Tsuna shook his head as he smiled once more. "Nothing important. Thanks for the ride. I had fun." He was about to get out of the car but Reborn pulled him back and pinned him against the car door. Before Tsuna could react, the raven had kissed him long and hard.

When Reborn finally raised his head, he smirked when he saw Tsuna staring at him with wide caramel orbs. "After teasing me like that, do you think I would let you go that easily? Not on a thousand years, koi. Never." He didn't let the brunette speak again for he dipped his head and captured those kissable lips once more.

* * *

As expected, Tsuna woke up with a splitting headache the next day. "Stupid hangover," He muttered as he tried to get up but couldn't. That's when he realized that an arm and a leg were wrapped around him and he was in a room that wasn't familiar to him. He slowly turned his head and his eyes widened while he had the urge to shriek but held it in when he saw Reborn sleeping peacefully beside him. He then blushed furiously when he realized that Reborn was topless and he was just in his undershirt. Their hands were also intertwined. Did we do something? He felt his body for any signs that he did something last night and didn't know whether to get relieved or disappointed when he made sure nothing happened between them. Shit. This is weird. I have to get out of here. I'm sure this is our dorm. I just have to transfer to my room.

With that thought in mind, the brunette slowly untangled himself from Reborn, who surprisingly didn't wake up, and got up as quietly as possible. He saw his uniform jacket on the couch near the bed and put it back on along with his pants. He was at the door when he decided to go back to the still sleeping Reborn. He then bent down and gave the raven a kiss on the lips. He hasn't forgotten what happened between them last night –the passionate kisses that could have been something more had he not fallen asleep –but he'll make sure that that wouldn't happen again. Being attracted to someone when he was about to get engaged to another was just what he needed to make his life chaotic. "Thanks," He murmured then he left the room and went to his own.

The moment the door closed behind Tsuna, Reborn opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

A/N: Chapter five finish! I was listening to the song 'When There Was Me and You' while editing this and I thought, it somehow fits the story. Haha! XD

Please read and review~~~~

~koichii


	6. Go On a Date With Me

A/N: This is a very short chapter. My eternal gratitude to those who reviewed chapter five ― **Miharu Midorikawa, feelnopain, Great, Tansku94, Kohei Takano, inuyasharocks123, x10TIMEx, nisci, WOW3D, StoneLily **and **ezcap1st.**

**Miharu Midorikawa ― **Yes, it's from High School Musical 1. I love that song. :D

**feelnopain **― Haha! I like you, too! :)

**nisci **― Koi when roughly translated means 'love'. It can also be the fish. Yeh know. ;)

**ezcap1st **― The pet names will be explained as the story progresses. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. And the quotes before the story might not be always related to the story. :D

* * *

_"If you're a young mafia gangster out on your first date, I bet it's real embarrassing if someone tries to kill you." –Jack Handy_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

Tsuna's head was still slightly pounding when he, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko and Yuni went to the cafeteria for lunch that noon. Hayato was experiencing almost the same as Tsuna and was glaring at everyone who stared at him while Takeshi, who was so used to drinking sake, wasn't even in the least bit affected. Yuni, on the other hand, smiled sympathetically at Tsuna and Hayato after Kyoko told her what happened last night.

"Ugh. Why do we have make up class today?" Tsuna grumbled as he rubbed his temples to dull the pounding of his head. It felt like there were two robots tap dancing on his head at the moment.

"You're right, Juudaime." Hayato grumbled back. "I need sleep." The silverette was wearing dark sunglasses to block out the light from blinding him and giving him more headache.

"Maa~ Maa~ Cinque**[1]**-sensei has to catch up with the class to make up for his several absences when he got sick." Takeshi replied with a smile, his arms behind his head.

"We know that, baseball-freak!" Hayato snapped. He got more irritated when he noticed that the baseball fanatic wasn't suffering from any headache or hangover. In fact, he looked normal. "That was a rhetorical question from Juudaime!"

"What's a rhetorical question? Haha! Sorry, I mustn't have paid attention in class when that was discussed." Takeshi replied good-naturedly. He laughed again as Hayato engaged him once more in their infamous one-sided arguments.

Tsuna groaned silently as Hayato's loud voice and Takeshi's laughter rang in the air. Don't get him wrong. He love his brothers but for now, he just wanted them to keep silent. The noise they were emitting was increasing his headache. "Dammit…" He cursed under his breath as he pressed his fingers to his eyes.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Yuni asked as she and Kyoko looked at the brunette with worried eyes.

Said brunette forced a smile as he nodded slightly. "I'm fine, Yuni, Kyoko-chan. Don't worry. Just a little headache." He assured the two girls as they entered the cafeteria. It wasn't so crowded just like on weekdays for the students would usually hang outside the campus or go home on Saturdays and Sundays.

The small group of friends headed straight to their usual table with Yuni in tow. She's going to eat with them today for the other Arcobaleno doesn't have any class and were either out of the campus or doing something else. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief at that. That meant he wouldn't be seeing Reborn for today. He knew that the raven was at their dorm probably sleeping the rest of the day off. Nevertheless, he would make sure to stay out of the raven's way most of the time. He didn't need a repeat performance of their make out session last night. It was obvious, even to someone as dense as he is, that there's sexual tension between them. And to make matters worse, he's getting engaged. So avoiding Reborn was the most possible solution to avoid any complications.

But fate made it harder for Tsuna. The main reason was him and Reborn being roommates. It was a hard mission to accomplish. So good luck to him.

Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts when he spotted Mukuro at their usual table. The blue-haired male was, as usual, with Chrome but what got Tsuna's attention was that he looked miserable. There were bags under his heterochromatic eyes and he was even paler. The brunette chuckled when Mukuro glared at him. At least he wasn't the only one suffering the effects of that stupid drinking contest.

"Bossu, Hayato, are you alright?" Chrome asked worriedly as she took in the two teens' appearances. They looked haggard and pale. Just like Mukuro.

"Tch. I'm fine." Hayato grumbled as he sat down on a chair and laid his head on the table. Takeshi laughed as he sat down beside the silverette.

"I'm fine, Sorella." Tsuna replied with a small smile as he, Yuni and Kyoko took the empty seats. He then turned to the miserable Mukuro and smirked. "How about you, Fratello?"

"Kufufu~ Do you still need to ask, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked, smiling evilly which made everyone at the table to shiver.

"Haha! Why don't we order now? I'm hungry." Takeshi said, breaking the tension between Tsuna and Mukuro, making Chrome, Yuni and Kyoko heave a sigh of relief. Hayato was already snoring his way to dreamland and was oblivious to what was happening beside the baseball fanatic.

Tsuna nodded then he, Takeshi, Kyoko and Yuni stood up. Chrome and Mukuro remained sitting with the former saying that they'll watch over Hayato as the four teens get their lunch. "Takeshi, are you going to order for Hayato as well?" The brunette asked as they scanned the counter where various kinds of food were on display. A strawberry cream cake caught his eyes.

The raven baseball fanatic nodded with a smile. "Yep! Hayato needs to eat. His headache would only worsen if he doesn't have food in his stomach."

"You're such a good friend, Yamamoto-kun." Yuni said with a soft smile.

"Haha! Thanks, Yuni!"

Tsuna was about to tell the woman behind the counter what his order was when at the corner of his eyes, he saw the cafeteria doors open and in came the last person he wanted to see at the moment, Reborn. Panicking inwardly, he took a step back and subtly hid behind Takeshi who was a head taller than him. "Tsuna? What are you doing?" The baseball fanatic asked.

"Err… nothing." The brunette lied. "Look, I forgot something in the classroom. I'll just get it and be back instantly. Please tell the others, okay? Thanks, Takeshi!" Tsuna said then he swiftly got out of the cafeteria when Reborn turned his back to the entrance.

Heaving a sigh of relief when he wasn't caught, Tsuna instantly thought of the one place he deemed safest as of now –the rooftop. Hoping that Kyoya wasn't there taking one of his usual afternoon naps, the brunette then made his way to the school's rooftop.

* * *

Tsuna didn't realize that he had fallen asleep on the rooftop until he was suddenly woken up by something. Then he went stiff when he felt another presence in the rooftop with him. And that said presence was so close, just beside him.

"Oh, please don't insult me." A deep familiar voice said mockingly which made Tsuna's heart race like a mad horse. He should've known that he would easily find him here. "Stop pretending that you're still asleep, Dame-Tsuna."

With a sigh, Tsuna opened his caramel orbs, only to be surprised when he finally saw how close Reborn's face to his was. "Uh, hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to stare?" He asked, his voice sounded rather irritated. He was irritated at himself for reacting like this to Reborn whom he just met yesterday.

The raven-haired teen shrugged as he sat up straight and leaned his back against the wall. Tilting his fedora, which gave him a rather ominous and mysterious aura, he looked down at the still lying Tsuna. "I was told but I'm really rude." He replied nonchalantly.

Tsuna pouted at the raven then he sat up and leaned back against the wall, too. He wanted to run but his gut was telling him it would just be in vain. Reborn would find him when he wanted to. And he would certainly be in trouble. Well, he's already in trouble. What change would it do? "Why are you here, by the way? Aren't you supposed to be asleep or something since you don't have a class?" He asked, just to ease the uncomfortable silence between them.

Reborn's obsidian orbs stared at Tsuna once more making him self-conscious. The brunette wondered at this. True, he was a painfully shy boy who would only be his self when around his family and friends. He would always get self-conscious whenever a stranger would give him just a mere glance. It was normal for him to be self-conscious and embarrassed. But why was his heart pumping so mad that he thought it would burst at the way Reborn was staring at him?

When the raven didn't answer him, Tsuna sighed. "What do you really want, Reborn?" He asked. He needed to find a way to avoid Reborn or else it would be extreme chaos.

"You," Reborn suddenly replied which surprised Tsuna. The raven had the pleasure of seeing those caramel orbs widen before it narrowed suspiciously. He smirked. "You're really interesting, Dame-Tsuna." He said as his hand began playing with the brunette's fluffy brown locks.

"W-What are you doing?!" Tsuna hissed when he felt Reborn's hand on his hair. "R-Reborn…" He fought the urge to moan in pleasure when the raven began massaging his scalp thus helping ease off the pounding of his head.

"That's better." Reborn said with a smile, that he rarely shows, as he continued his ministrations on the brunette. "Say, go out on a date with me." He drawled as his hand went down to the smaller male's nape and began to massage it, too. He had his poker face on the outside but on the inside, he was so nervous. It's the first time he asked someone out. Well, technically, he already asked someone out in the past but that was an exception for he didn't know that person's name. He shook his head to stop the flow of memories and focused back to the brunette beside him.

Tsuna couldn't help but shiver at the pleasant sensation Reborn's hand was bringing him. Glazed caramel orbs went to stare at the raven. "S-Sure…" He almost moaned, not really comprehending what Reborn just said.

Reborn watched Tsuna lean even further against the wall, closing his eyes in utter bliss as he went on massaging the nape of the brunette. Any second now. He mused. A smirk formed on his lips again when those beautiful caramel orbs focused and widened in realization. Tsuna's head snapped up and he stared, dumbfounded, at the raven. "HIIIIIEEEE! WHAT?!"

* * *

[1] Cinque-sensei is Vongola Quinto. Cinque is Italian for 'five'. As you may have noticed, the Vongola bosses, with the exception of Giotto and Tsuna, were teachers in Tri-Ni-Sette University.

Any comments? Just leave a review. Thanks!

―koichii


	7. First Date, Part One: Be Mine

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I just got busy. Oh well, to thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter ― **Miharu Midorikawa, KatekyoHitmanRebornAsttt, Great, Kohei Takano, x10TIMEx, MisanthropicGoddess, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, Tansku94, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **and **Tsuki94.**

I actually saw some people reviewing this fic who also read my other KHR fic, **Facebook Chaos! **Haha! You're awesome, guys! You knew who you are. :D

**Miharu Midorikawa **― I only watched High School Musical 1. I don't know but the 2nd and 3rd one didn't appeal to me. And no, I haven't watched The Conjuring. No offense, but I prefer Asian horrors. :)

**MisanthropicGoddess ― **I so wanted to write an R27 lemon but I don't know how to! I don't trust my skills in writing rated M fics. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

_"We were having one of those great first dates you can only have when it's not an actual date." ― Sarah Jessica Parker_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando****  
**

Tsuna glared, or rather tried to glare, at Reborn as he sat across the raven-haired teen who was casually sipping espresso that night. When the brunette got back from class, he saw Reborn on the living room of their dorm suite, looking so relaxed. The raven looked at him and smirked which infuriated him even more. "What took you so long, Dame-Tsuna?" He asked. Tsuna was an hour late. As far as Reborn knew, the brunette's class had ended an hour ago.

The smaller male frowned at him. "It's your fault." He muttered. As it turned out, he was late for his afternoon make up class for thirty minutes because Reborn distracted him too much. Cinque-sensei wasn't too thrilled about it so he gave Tsuna detention. He was made to check several papers until his hand became shaky. "If you weren't toying with me, I wouldn't have gotten late and gotten that stupid detention."

"Dame-Tsuna, who told you I was toying with you?" Reborn asked. He smirked again when the brunette blushed furiously, obviously remembering what he said at the rooftop that afternoon. "I'm serious. We'll have a date. You already agreed."

Tsuna just stared at Reborn for a moment in shock. Really, this guy is impossible! "That's because you tricked me!" He exclaimed.

Reborn shrugged at that. "But you said yes."

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuna suddenly asked, a hint of frustration in his voice. This isn't right. He's getting engaged next month. It's not good for him to be going out with someone or to be attracted to someone. Talking from experience, it would only cause him pain and trouble later on. Maybe he should get acquainted with his future wife at this moment so it would distract him from the gorgeous raven-haired male currently seated in front of him.

"Don't you know?" Reborn asked, amusement lacing his voice. "It's partly your fault though."

"Why did it become my fault?!"

Reborn gave out a mocking sigh when Tsuna frowned confusedly at him. Really, could this brunette get more oblivious? "Where do you want to go?" He asked, instead of answering the brunette.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Reborn growled then he flicked Tsuna on the forehead making the brunette shriek in pain. "Dame-Tsuna, shut up. Where do you want to go?" He asked again.

"Death Mountain," Tsuna said abruptly. He scowled when Reborn raised an eyebrow and stared at him incredulously. "You can't take me there? Then no date." He smiled smugly at the now frowning raven. He had absolute faith that Reborn would surely back out. Death Mountain was known to be a dangerous place filled with wild animals. Only brave and strong and stupid persons such as Ryohei and Colonnello dared to go there.

Reborn stayed silent for a moment. This boy is witty. If he was a coward or a normal person, for that matter, he would have backed out instantly. But fortunately for him and unfortunately for Tsuna, he wasn't. He smirked once more which made Tsuna doubt his plan. "I can take you there, koi." He said which made Tsuna frown again. "So, tomorrow?"

"Whatever," The brunette huffed, silently praying that Reborn would back out tomorrow. Oh, if he only knew.

* * *

As the glowing ball of fire began to make its way out from behind the mountains in the East and sprayed its warm rays onto vast Italian land, a few beings were already up and starting their day either with a hearty meal or a morning stroll, except for one man. As the serene morning went on, the sound of a pen scratching on paper was the only sound heard in one of the rooms of the Vongola Mansion. A few heartbeats later, the door to that particular room opened and in came a black-haired Japanese man wearing traditional Japanese robes. Said man looked at the person sitting behind a large antique desk busy reviewing and signing several stacks of papers that filled the room. "Buongiorno, Giotto. You're up early." The Japanese man greeted as he approached his friend.

Finishing the last paper on his right side, Giotto Vongola looked up and smiled at his Japanese friend and Rain Guardian, Ugetsu Asari. "Ohayou, Asari." Giotto greeted back using Asari's native language to greet his friend back. It had been their unspoken little game since the first time they met that each would use the other's native language in greetings. G., Giotto's closest friend and right-hand man, just shook his head at their childishness, as what he called it. "I woke up an hour ago. I have to finish these papers for I have a meeting later with Kawahira about the upcoming merger."

At the mention of Kawahira and the merger, Asari's smile faded and he became serious. "Are you really sure about marrying Tsuna off to the Arcobaleno?" He asked, his voice serene. Though the Japanese man never voiced his opinions about the engagement of Giotto's only son, Tsuna, to the youngest member of the Arcobaleno, the blonde boss knew that his Rain Guardian, no, all of his Guardians, especially Alaude and Daemon, didn't approve of it. Even him for that matter. Don't take them wrong. They don't have any grudge against the Arcobaleno Group. The Vongola and the Arcobaleno go a long way back in terms of partnership and Giotto and Kawahira are friends. But it just doesn't suit the Vongola adults to push any of their offspring into a forced marriage. If it just weren't for Vongola and the fulfillment of an honorable deal between two honorable men that depended on this merger, Giotto wouldn't have had Tsuna get engage to someone he doesn't love.

The blonde closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead wearily. Thinking about his Tsu-kun's upcoming engagement, the merger and some minor problems with a few allied groups of the Vongola stressed him out. "You know we need to do this, Asari. It was a deal between me and Kawahira. I would risk losing our good relationship with the Arcobaleno if we back out, not to mention the fact that we would be tainting the code of honour of Vongola."

Asari let out a long sigh. The code of honour of Vongola wouldn't let Giotto, or Tsuna, to back out from the deal. The Vongola was known to fulfill any promises they made and it would surely make the family less trustworthy if a deal like this is going to be broken. He knew that it was meant to teach the kids to stand by any decisions they make, fulfill any promises given and be responsible individuals. But it doesn't mean that he has to like it. "Don't worry, Giotto. Tsuna will be fine."

Giotto turned to look at the window and looked at the cloudless sky lighting up with the rays of the now fully-risen sun. "I hope he will, Asari." He quietly said. "I hope he will."

* * *

*Huff* *Huff*

"Damn you, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he half-ran, half-walked up to Death Mountain that day. To his horror, though he didn't let Reborn see it, the raven-haired teen had dragged him out of bed roughly that morning and drove directly to Death Mountain, ignoring the brunette's protests. The moment they reached the foot of the mountain, Reborn literally threw him out of his dark Camaro and sped off, but not without saying that he have to meet the raven at the top by an hour. If he couldn't do it by an hour, unspoken promises of torture were waiting for him there.

He should've trusted his instinct at first about Reborn. That the raven-haired teen with the unusual sideburns' got one hell of a Spartan personality. The sadistic gleam on the other's eyes should've warned him off from the beginning. But Tsuna, stubborn as he is, really never listened to his instincts.

The deep rumbling of the ground suddenly pulled Tsuna out of his thoughts. Looking up worriedly for the source of the sound, he realized that he'd reached a slope. Then his caramel orbs widened when he saw a huge rock rolling down towards him at a fast pace. The instinct for self-preservation immediately kicked and Tsuna began running away as fast as he could from the boulder. "HIIIIIEEEEE!"

He's sure that this was Reborn's doing. That guy really wanted him dead. "GO TO HELL, REBORN!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Tsuna arrived at the top of Death Mountain. He didn't know how he was able to avoid that big boulder that was trying to murder him but it didn't matter. He was just thankful that it hadn't killed him. Panting for his breath, the brunette dropped down on the ground and stared at the cloudless sky. "D-Damn... my legs are numb." He grumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes.

"You're late, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIIIIEEEEE!" The brunette let out a not-so-manly shriek as he jumped up from where he was lying down. He turned around and saw the main cause of his sufferings today standing there casually a few feet from him with a raised eyebrow. He then scowled. Why was Reborn not looking so haggard like him? Was there any shortcut leading to the top? He made a mental note to himself to ask Ryohei about it later.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, have you finally snapped?"

Caramel orbs blinked back into focus at the impatient deep voice. Tsuna then remembered where he was then he scowled at the raven. "You were trying to kill me, you bastard! Why did you take me here?!"

"Excuse me, last time I checked, it was you who wanted to come here." Reborn replied nonchalantly then he smirked when Tsuna glared -pouted -at him.

"I hate you, Reborn!" The brunette yelled. "What's funny?!" He demanded when the raven suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're really something, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said when he stopped his fits of laughter. He smirked again as he took a step towards the brunette who began to back away. "Punishment time, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIIIIEEEEE! Stay away!" Tsuna shrieked then he began to turn to at least try to run away but Reborn was faster. The raven was able to snag him by the waist and slung him like a sack of potato on his shoulder.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Don't worry, I'll go gentle on you." Reborn said, a smirk obvious on his voice, as he began walking to the clearing, all the while ignoring the protests of the brunette on his arms.

* * *

"R-Reborn! Ngh!"

Reborn licked his lips as he stared at Tsuna who was flushed and panting beneath him. They were at the clearing atop Death Mountain, overlooking the cliff and rushing river below. He pounced on the brunette the moment they arrived there, ravishing him good and thorough. And now, as he looked at Tsuna disheveled and flustered, he couldn't help but feel proud at his work. "What now, Dame-Tsuna?" He purred as he traced his thumb on the brunette's already swollen lip then he bent down as his lips came crashing down on the brunette's again.

Tsuna moaned against Reborn's mouth as the raven's tongue invaded his mouth and began mapping the insides of it. God, he was letting himself be ravished by this gorgeous bastard and he, grudgingly, likes it. The bastard just knows how to kiss and make someone putty under his expert hands. Cursing his body in his mind, his arms went up to wound around Reborn's neck as his tongue tentatively met the raven's tongue that tasted him completely. Tangling his hand on the raven's hair, he arched his body and pressed it more to the other boy's. "S-Shut up," He snapped when he felt Reborn's lips curve into a smile.

"You are really interesting, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The raven said as he pulled away from the brunette, ignoring the glare (pout) that he was receiving. Then with one fluid motion, he surprised Tsuna once more by pulling him down on his lap.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna blushed when he realized what happened. His cheeks went redder, if possible, when Reborn's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the older male's chest. "W-What are you doing? Let me go." He said but he made no move to get loose from the other's grip.

Reborn tucked Tsuna under his chin as he hugged the brunette tighter. He actually didn't know why he was so drawn towards the brunette. It's as if there's a strong force pulling him towards Tsuna.

And he was too damn attracted to the brunette to fight it.

"Dame-Tsuna," He called after a few moment of being silent. Tsuna, who had almost fallen asleep in his arms, looked up groggily. _He's really cute. _"Be mine." Was what came out of his mouth, surprising him and the brunette. It wasn't what he intended to say. He was about to ask the brunette if he was hungry but seeing Tsuna all sleepy, so vulnerable, so cute and adorable like that, Reborn suddenly wanted to keep him to himself. Selfish as it may seem, he doesn't want anyone seeing Tsuna like that, except him. _Well, it's too late to take it back._

An unnerving silence passed between them, Tsuna still staring at Reborn with surprised caramel orbs and the raven looking absolutely emotionless on the outside but completely nervous on the inside. Then the brunette, realizing that the older male was waiting for his reply, coughed a little as faint blushes painted his cheeks once more. Another unnerving, tensed silence passed between them.

Then, when Reborn was sure that he would get rejected (and for the first time, too), he felt small arms wrap around his torso. "Tsuna?" He asked as he looked down at the brunette who was trying to snuggle even closer to him.

Tsuna froze when he heard Reborn call his name properly for the first time. Hell, it felt too good. Burying his reddened face on the raven's chest due to embarrassment and clutching at his shirt tighter, he murmured, "Sure, I'll be yours, Reborn."

* * *

A/N: AAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! XD

READ AND REVIEW!

―koichii


	8. First Date, Part Two: Ordinary Day

A/N: To the reviewers of chapter 7, thank you so much! ― **yuriko hueixin, Miharu Midorikawa, BloodyDarkNaruto, Bianca Rivera, Tsuki94, Aki Sou, hypnos28, Great, Kohei Takano, x10TIMEx, Kayanicie, SkyBlue24, Tansku94, shadow visor, MisanthropicGoddess **and **Ninaloveanime**. Now to answer some of you...

**yuriko hueixin ― **Reborn doesn't know who's the Vongola heir yet though he has his suspicions. The engagement of Tsuna and Yuni are still on.

**Kohei Takano ― **I'm reading as much lemons and smuts as I can so I'll be able to write a lemon for them. I'm going to try my very best.

*** **Someone's going to show up in this chapter. Actually, there are two new characters who's gonna show up. Not an OCs but the latter one has been mentioned in chapter 4 but hasn't made his debut yet. So please welcome her and him with open arms. Haha!

**** **And special note to my fellow Filipinos out there! Philippines and adobo is going to be mentioned here. :P

***** **Some seriousness will ensue after this chapter with the appearance of the new chara at the end. ^^

****** **I'll try making a lemon but I'm going to need someone who'll beta it. Anybody interested? Please help me! I beg you! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

_"Take my hand, live while you can. Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?" ―Ordinary Day, Vanessa Carlton_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

"What's this place?" Tsuna asked as he and Reborn arrived at a cozy-looking cottage located in the outskirts of Namimori. After some awkward but passionate moment at Death Mountain, the two decided to have lunch, in order to bring back some normalcy to their... slightly awkward situation. The raven, having stayed at Namimori longer than the brunette, got to decide where to eat.

And here they were, in front of a quaint cottage-like restaurant that looked like it was ripped directly out of the pages of the fairy tale book _Hansel and Gretel_.

Tsuna glanced up at Reborn with a questioning look that the raven didn't fail to miss. One dark brow raised as obsidian eyes stared at the younger male. "Tell me what you're thinking, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunette pouted at the tone the raven used on him. Seems like this guy was used to ordering people around him and dominate them in every way possible. But hell if it doesn't make him hotter. Reborn, as sadistic and bossy as he was, didn't look awkward in that area. In fact, he did it in a way that told Tsuna he'd mastered the art of dominance at a very young age.

Or rather, it was just simply inherent in him.

"Well, I was just wondering how you knew this place." Tsuna replied, honesty in his voice. It was really a big surprise for him that Reborn brought him to a place where fairies and elves and witches would seem to come true to life. He was kind of expecting a fancy Italian or French restaurant. An Irish pub would even do. But… a dainty colorful cottage-like shop? It was… weird.

Reborn shrugged at the question. He was expecting that already. Grabbing Tsuna's hand, he led the now blushing brunette to the door before answering said brunette's question. "A friend's family owned this place. It's tolerable." He sighed when Tsuna pouted at him again. "You'll like it." He said as he pulled the latter inside.

"What –"

"Reborn-san! Glad to see you here!" A girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail exclaimed, effectively cutting Tsuna off. She was wearing a simple yellow dress topped by a frilly apron. Sporting a cheerful smile, she approached the couple and her equally brown eyes widened when she saw Tsuna. "Hello! And who might you be? I'm Miura Haru and my family owns this shop."

The liveliness of the girl was infectious which made Tsuna smile. "Hello, Miura-san. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." He said as he politely bowed to the girl.

"Hahi! No, call me Haru. Miura-san is my dad." Haru said with a laugh then she grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him to a table at a corner. "And call me Haru. I think we're just the same age. I'm eighteen. You?"

"Ah, I'm seventeen, Haru. I'm turning eighteen next month."

Instead of getting annoyed that Tsuna's attention was focused on someone else, Reborn just settled to shaking his head. Grabbing a menu from the counter, he made his way to the table where Haru was busy chewing Tsuna's ears off. "Here, choose what you want to eat." He said as he tossed the menu towards the brunette who clumsily caught it. Ignoring the glare that was graciously given to him, he plopped down beside the younger male. "Why is the shop empty?" He asked Haru. It was the first time that the shop was empty besides them. Despite its location, the shop was a favourite of several people, not only for its cozy ambiance, but also for their food. Haru and her mother were excellent cooks. But today was unusual for no one was coming in.

"Hahi!" Haru gasped, looking like a kid caught with her hand on the cookie jar. "Well, I woke up late. Mom went out of town today." She replied, giving off a sheepish smile towards Reborn who just raised an eyebrow at her. "I was just thirty minutes late." Sticking a tongue towards Reborn in a childish manner, she turned back to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, have you decided what to order already?"

Nodding, Tsuna pushed the menu across the table so Haru could see it. "I'd like to have this ravioli with ricotta." The brunette said, motioning to the dish with his index finger. "And a really cold iced tea please." His throat was seriously parched. First, Reborn made him hike (and run) up on Death Mountain and the next thing he knew, he was being ravished on the ground. _It's not like you didn't enjoy it. _A voice in his mind taunted which made him grimace slightly.

"Good choice!" Haru exclaimed, still plastering a cheerful smile. "This ravioli is homemade. My mom made it herself. You're going to love it." She then looked at Reborn who was fiddling with Tsuna's hand that was still in his. Her smile widened at that, eyes sparkling in a knowing way. "And the same for you, Reborn-san?"

Reborn nodded absently, his eyes on Tsuna's small hand that was in his grasp. Obsidian orbs then flickered to caramel ones and he smirked when he saw that the brunette was already sporting a huge blush on his baby face. "Dame-Tsuna, you're so cute when you blush." He commented teasingly which made Tsuna blush even more and Haru to giggle.

"I'll get your orders then!" The cheerful girl announced as she got to her feet. Then seeing that neither Reborn nor Tsuna was paying attention to her, she shook her head. "Lovers, right." She murmured as she went to the kitchen with a small smile.

"Stop teasing me, Reborn." Tsuna grumbled when Haru was gone. His cheeks were still a bit pink and he pouted at the raven, making the latter want to pounce on him and ravish him right there.

"Can't help it, you're just too damn adorable for your own good, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied nonchalantly as if he was just talking about the weather. He smirked when Tsuna blushed once more.

"Shut up," The brunette hissed then he tilted his head as he let his caramel orbs wander on the cozy shop they were currently in. "It's pretty." He commented as he took in everything that was before his eyes.

It wasn't a big shop to begin with. Just a cozy cottage-looking shop, more of like grandma's childhood house in the middle of a dense forest than a classy eatery. The shop, sticking to its traditional cottage home look, was made mostly of wood and stone. The ceiling was made up of huge wood painted a bright reddish orange colour along with the floor. A yellow flower-patterned carpet, that looked like it was handmade, was on the floor and Tsuna itched to take off his shoes and feel said carpet against his bare feet. The couch he and Reborn were sitting on was made of something soft that almost lulled him to sleep and was coloured bronze. The table was made of hard wood painted light brown and was littered with various trinkets too small to be a hindrance when eating but large enough to warrant attention.

A few shelves, placed strategically inside the shop, contained books of different kinds and precious chinaware. On the far end of the room, in a wall made of huge smooth stones, sat a fireplace. A small fire was being lit and that, along with the light given off by tiny bulbs hanging on the ceiling, gave the room a warm glow. Wooden statues, trinkets and knick knacks also littered the shelves and the other tables. All in all, the shop reminded Tsuna of his Papa's study room back at home. It was filled with several things that, though messily placed in various locations, looks just right and in order. As if they were meant to be there in the first place.

And it was that room that made Tsuna feel at home the most. Giotto, being a busy man, would always stay in either his office or the study room. Tsuna wasn't always allowed on the blonde's office but whenever Giotto was in the study room, he was allowed to stay with his Papa. The blonde Vongola boss would sort out papers as Tsuna sat beside him or sprawled near his feet at the carpeted floor, finishing his colouring book or reading one of his fairy tale collections.

The brunette sighed at the memory. He suddenly missed his Papa. _I'll call him later. _He mentally mused then he looked at Reborn who was also looking at him. Instead of blushing, like the raven had expected, he just tilted his head in what was dubbed as a curious gesture. "How do you know Haru, by the way?" He asked. "It's not like you to be friends with a girl as cheerful as her." If it was a surprise that Reborn knew about the shop, it was even more surprising to see him being friendly with Haru. Caramel orbs then narrowed suspiciously at the raven. "You didn't threaten her or something, did you?"

Reborn grunted then he flicked Tsuna's forehead which made the brunette hiss in pain. "I'm not a pedophile, Dame-Tsuna. She's too young for me." He said, still using that nonchalant voice that irritated Tsuna greatly.

"We're the same age!" The brunette grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. "She's even a few months older than me! She's not _that _young."

"And," Reborn drawled as he ignored Tsuna and tipped his fedora in a way that made his other eye hidden from view, making him look sexy, mysterious and dangerous all at once. "She's not my type." He added, obsidian orbs focused solely on Tsuna. A low chuckle then escaped his lips as the brunette was reduced, once more, to a blushing, stuttering mess. "You're really fun to tease, Dame-Tsuna."

"R-REBORN!"

* * *

Tsuna eventually found out that Haru and Reborn became friends when the latter saved her from a mugger a year ago while she was on her way home from school. As the cheerful girl went on rambling about how Reborn was like her knight in shining armour that time, Tsuna noticed the slight discomfort that the raven was, unintentionally, displaying beside him. Grinning like a maniac for he suddenly found a way to get revenge on the fedora-wearing teen, he poked him on the cheek. "You're so sweet, Reborn! I didn't think you'd go out of your way to help someone." He made his tone sickeningly sweet as he flashed a mocking smile at the raven.

Reborn growled softly, just enough for Tsuna to hear and for a shiver to run down deliciously his spine, at the teasing. "Shut it, Dame-Tsuna." He said, voice practically oozing with a warning for the now giggling brunette.

But Tsuna went on as if he didn't hear Reborn or just plainly ignoring him. Tapping his chin, he glanced at the door where Haru met another pair that arrived at the shop. "You know, you're an interesting guy, Reborn."

Reborn took a generous sip of his espresso before speaking. "How so?" He asked, honestly intrigued. He, the Arcobaleno Reborn, interesting? Hah! No one's ever told him that before for his admirers, girls and boys alike, would always gush how gorgeous, mysterious and hot he was. Yes, it was definitely the first time.

_No, it wasn't. _A voice in his mind suddenly said, making him tense up a little. _Tsuna wasn't the first who called you interesting, you imbecile._

Shaking his head to stop the memories that threatened to leak out of a locked part of his mind, he focused once more on Tsuna. The past is the past. It's not right for him to remember it now. He has Tsuna and he's damn attracted to the brunette. He should focus on him, not on some stranger from the past. Tsuna was here and very, very real. Tsuna should be the center of his world right now.

_"You're one interesting guy, Ren. Hey! Don't laugh!"_

"–born?"

"Reborn!"

Blinking several times, Reborn looked down at Tsuna who was looking worriedly up at him. "You alright, Reborn? You're pale." The brunette said as a small, warm hand raised and touched his cheek.

Familiar warmth suddenly surrounded Reborn, making him flinch from Tsuna. Not seeing the look of hurt that those caramel orbs flashed, he hastily stood up and tugged his fedora down, effectively hiding his eyes. "Let's go, Tsuna." Then without waiting for a reply, he left a couple of bills on the table and strode out of the room.

Tsuna followed Reborn's retreating figure with worried caramel orbs. He'd noticed the raven spacing off while he was chatting and the way he turned paler than his original pale colour also didn't escape the brunette. Getting up from his seat and waving goodbye at Haru who was attending to a customer, he followed the raven out. _Reborn, what's wrong?_

* * *

"I don't like it here." Tsuna complained as he sat on an empty bench located under a cherry blossom tree. Crossing his arms on his chest, he looked up at Reborn who was standing beside the bench, sipping at a can of cold espresso he got from a vending machine they passed by. "Why are we here at the theme park?"

Reborn shrugged as he went on sipping the bitter drink, not bothering to answer the brunette. Obsidian orbs scanned the crowd and watched as families and lovers went around the noisy place, laughing and having fun. "Why don't you like theme parks?" He asked, his eyes finally boring down on the still pouting brunette. Honestly, he'd pegged Tsuna as one of those kids who liked to hang out in noisy places like the theme park, either playing games or finishing all the rides. Seems like he was wrong.

"Not really. When I go to theme parks, it would always end up in a disaster." Tsuna replied, barely stopping a wince when he remembered what happened to the theme parks he went to with his siblings when they were little. Most, if not all, were destroyed because of Kyoya and Mukuro's constant fights, Hayato's dynamites, Takeshi's penchant for baseball, Onii-san's constant strength-testing (he tried to stop a roller coaster once) and Lambo's talent for tinkering and meddling with anything that catches his attention. Yes, several theme parks (and restaurants, hotels, movie houses, etc) were destroyed because of them. Fortunately, most of those incidents were covered up because of Giotto and the other Vongola adults but still, some of them managed to leak to the press.

And that's the reason why Tsunayoshi Vongola doesn't like theme parks. Honestly, it had been a year since he last went into one.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the brunette's answer. "Disaster?" He repeated. "I see you're living up to your name." He added and his eyebrow rose higher when he saw Tsuna stiffen.

"M-My name…?"

"Dame-Tsuna," The raven grunted, a little irritated as he took in the brunette's pale appearance. _What's his deal?_

"Oh, that." Obviously relieved, Tsuna chuckled softly. He actually thought that Reborn was referring to him as belonging to the Vongola Famiglia. _Duh, Tsunayoshi. How would he know about the Vongola?_

Oh, Tsunayoshi, if you only knew.

"Tch," Reborn tossed the now empty espresso can and suddenly grabbed Tsuna's hand, much to the brunette's surprise. "Good thing you don't like theme parks. I don't like them, too. It's too noisy for my liking." The raven said. "Where do you want to go then?"

From staring at their intertwined hands, Tsuna looked up at Reborn. "Let's go to the supermarket. I'll cook something nice for dinner." He said then he smiled at the raven. He didn't really want to go out today. All he wanted was to stay at the dorm and take a lengthy sleep before the older male managed to drag him out. He'd really expected the worst ever since they arrived at Death Mountain but it began to change after the raven's confession. Bringing him to Haru's cozy shop was a plus factor.

Tsuna, in all honesty, didn't think that his day would turn out interesting.

Meanwhile, Reborn's heart was beating fast as he went on staring at Tsuna that was smiling up at him. The brunette looked so adorable –with his rosy cheeks, slightly parted lips that were begging to be kissed and eyes that were twinkling with happiness. _Shit, he's going to be the death of me. _The raven thought as his right hand absently skimmed the brunette's cheek, making the younger one close his one eye. _Cute… _was the last coherent thought of Reborn as his head dipped down and captured Tsuna's lips in a fiery kiss.

* * *

"What are you going to make?" Reborn asked from behind Tsuna as he watched the brunette push a shopping cart while scanning the shelves for some product. From the theme park, the two were now at the supermarket, with Tsuna doing some shopping for dinner.

"Chicken and pork adobo," Was Tsuna's curt reply as he headed to the poultry section, with Reborn at his heels. "I need boneless and skinless chicken, please." He told the guy who was manning the poultry section.

"Chicken and pork adobo?" Reborn repeated, his obsidian orbs showing confusion. It was the first time he'd heard of that dish and he felt foolish for not knowing about it. He'd been in several countries and have tasted their specialty dishes but he'd never come across chicken and pork adobo. "I know it's chicken and pork but what is adobo?"

Tsuna thanked the guy when the latter handed him a plastic of chicken breast then he shook his head at Reborn as he placed the plastic on the cart. "Here, help me." He told the raven as he gave the push cart to him. Then without missing a beat, he went to the pork section. "Adobo is a Spanish dish but I'm going to make the Philippine version of it. It's stewing pork and chicken in vinegar and soy sauce. I knew about it when Papa and I went to the Philippines two years ago. It's a really tasty dish."

"I've never been to the Philippines." Reborn commented as they headed to the cashier to pay for the things they bought. "And I didn't know about adobo up until now."

"Obviously," Tsuna said which earned him a flick on the forehead. "Reborn!"

"Serves you right, Dame-Tsuna. You're getting nowhere with that smart mouth of yours, koi." The raven smirked when the brunette gave him one of his glares-that-looks-more-like-a-pout. "If I die tomorrow, it'll be your fault." He added as an afterthought. "Food poisoning."

Tsuna huffed indignantly at that. "Oh, I am so going to kill you later." He muttered which made Reborn chuckle this time. He hit the raven lightly on the shoulder. "Just you wait." He got another flick on the forehead because of that. "Why, you –"

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Huh?" Tsuna halted his plan of hitting Reborn again when he heard someone call him from behind. Reborn, who was already facing the one who interrupted them, narrowed his eyes at the familiar red-haired boy standing a few feet away. He knew this boy. Yes, the two of them had been introduced in the past and this boy was a close friend of his youngest sister, Yuni.

It was Shimon International's heir, Kozato Enma.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna, oblivious to Reborn's narrowed eyes, launched himself at the red-head who, fortunately, caught him before they could tumble down the cold floor. "I'm so glad to see you! Why are you here in Japan? I thought you're in Italy."

"Oh, when I learned about you transferring in Tri-Ni-Sette University, I begged Dad to let me transfer, too." The Shimon heir replied then his red eyes shifted towards Reborn who was staring intensely at them. "And I'm here to take something back." He added above Tsuna's head, red orbs boring down on obsidian ones. "Something that was mine from the start."

* * *

A/N: Ooohhhh! Enma is here! I so love him! Who loves him, too?

And about Haru, she originally was charmed by Reborn (the baby Reborn) in the anime so I made her go mushy towards him but not in the romantic sense. Hehe...

Thoughts? :)

―koichii


	9. Gamble

A/N: Special mention to those who reviewed chapter 8! ― **Echo Andalice, Poosa-ard, Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation, Tsuki94, Okami Endless, Great, Tansku94, Kohei Takano, hypnos28, Ninaloveanime, SkyTuna7227, xXnazaraXx, MisanthropicGoddess **and **x10TIMEx **― THANK YOU! :D

*** **Love triangle was insinuated in the last chapter but who are the ones involved in the triangle remains vague. That issue will be cleared in here. Remember, there will be more than one triangle in this fic. :)

**** **One reviewer actually got the triangle right! Kudos to you!

***** **Enma would alternate between Tsuna-kun and Tsunayoshi here. Personally, I think it's cute. :3

**Okami Endless **― The flashback that Reborn had would remain a secret for now. But one thing I can tell you, it wasn't about Dino. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Warning: This is unedited. If you find any wrong grammar or something, please tell me so I could correct it. Thanks! :D

* * *

_"I'm playing a new hand now, and when the house has the edge, I can't afford to play fair. There's no point in backing away." ―Robert "Mac" MacGregor Blade, The Winning Hand_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

"Cozart, my dear friend, where have you been?" Giotto inquired the moment he saw his close friend, Cozarto Shimon, at the dining area of the Vongola Mansion the moment he went down for breakfast that morning. "I've called your secretary yesterday but she told me you were out of the country."

The Shimon boss smiled at the Vongola boss as he brought the cup of coffee he was holding to his lips and took a long sip. "Ah, Sebastian really makes good coffee." He murmured in bliss, referring to the Vongola's head butler who had been serving them for almost three decades. "I accompanied Enma to Japan yesterday, my friend." He told Giotto who was waiting for his answer as he drank his own coffee. "He's entering Tri-Ni-Sette University, too."

Giotto's eyes of liquid gold turned serious at Cozart's words. Any trace of humour and amusement vanished in an instant. "Why am I not surprised about this?" As he said that, he realized that it was true. His intuition had been telling him ever since word got around of the Vongola and the Arcobaleno's merger and the engagement, that Cozart's only son, Enma, wouldn't stay silent about it.

It was clearly a rhetorical question from Giotto but the redhead boss of the Shimon felt the need to answer it. "Enma understands the situation, Giotto. It's just that he refuse to admit defeat without even fighting." He explained. "We all know what he feels."

"His presence there is just going to make it complicated." Giotto argued. He had nothing against Enma personally. He thought the boy was one of the nicest kids he ever met and he knew that one day, Enma would actually be able to surpass Cozart's prowess in managing Shimon International. But the situation they were in right now was just too messy and it would be messier if Enma would join in the fray.

And he also admired the boy for trying to fight for someone he loves. Even if the end result would surely hurt him.

_Had I made a mistake of accepting the deal?_

"You know it's already complicated even without him." Cozart, as if reading Giotto's conflicted thoughts, countered.

Knowing that his friend has a point, the blonde Vongola boss could only manage a weary sigh. "You know that whatever happens, none of them would be able to get out of this unscathed." And it was another realization for him today. One that he believed to be also very true.

And he hated himself for it. He knew that he'd be the one at greatest fault should his Tsu-kun get hurt. "Damn it. I shouldn't have agreed to that deal."

Cozart shook his head sadly at Giotto's words. "Too late for that, Giotto. Let's just hope it would work for the better."

* * *

"Really? You're studying at Tri-Ni-Sette University, too?"

Tsuna asked, surprise and excitement in his voice as he looked up at Enma. But a pout suddenly made its way to his face as he regarded the redhead up close. "You've gotten tall again. Hmp!" Last time he checked, the top of his head could still reach Enma's nose. Now, he only ended up under the redhead's chin.

Enma chuckled as he messed Tsuna's already messy brown locks. "Not my fault you're short, Tsunayoshi."

"Hey! Not fair!"

"If you two are done flirting with each other, maybe we can pay now." Reborn said which made the two look at him like they just remembered that he was actually there, standing beside them.

And their expressions irritated him even more.

"Oh, sorry." Enma said coolly as Tsuna began to stutter while blushing furiously. Meeting Reborn's obsidian orbs for the second time, he added, "Hello, Reborn. Good to see you again."

Reborn grunted as a response while Tsuna halted his stutters. "Wait, you two knew each other?" He asked as his caramel orbs went from Enma to Reborn.

"Of course. We've met during Reborn's 18th birthday." Enma replied, his blood-red eyes not missing the way Reborn stiffened at his words. _So Tsuna-kun doesn't know who he is huh. And he obviously doesn't know who Tsuna-kun is either. Interesting._

"Really? What a small world." Tsuna, who remained oblivious to the tension between Reborn and Enma, went on with a smile.

"Yeah, what a small, insular world indeed." Reborn sarcastically said, making the brunette pout at him. "We need to go." He added as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and began pulling him away. "Excuse us,"

"Enma-kun, I'll see you around!" Tsuna called back with a wave as he let himself be dragged away by Reborn.

The redhead nodded as he waved back to his best friend. He didn't miss the way Reborn looked at Tsuna or the way the raven held the brunette's hand. His actions screamed of possessiveness. "Tsuna-kun and Arcobaleno Reborn huh." Talk about ironic.

* * *

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?" Tsuna asked as he and Reborn got into their dorm. He'd noticed the dark aura surrounding the raven ever since they left the supermarket. Plus the older male didn't talk ever since.

Needless to say, it bothered the brunette so much. Did he do something?

Oh, Tsuna, you dense boy.

"You and Kozato sure are close huh." Reborn said after a long moment of silence, totally ignoring Tsuna's question. He sat on the stool in front of the island countertop in their kitchen and watched as the brunette unpacked the groceries.

"Of course we're close." Tsuna said as he took the pork and chicken to the sink and placed them on a bowl, letting them thaw for a moment. "Enma-kun is a close friend." He and Enma had met when both of them were six years old and instantly clicked. The redhead was the one who cheered him up when he lost his best friend.

Reborn snorted at that. "Doesn't look like best friend to me." He said, getting irritated as he remembered how Tsuna practically threw himself at Enma and how clingy the brunette was to the redhead. Not wanting to look at the younger male, he went to the fridge and got a cold can of espresso for himself.

Tsuna scowled at Reborn's comment. The raven sure got a sharp tongue. However, caramel orbs suddenly widened when it dawned on him why the other was acting like that. "Wait, Reborn. Are you…" He swallowed to clear his throat as a light pink colour dusted his cheeks. "…jealous?"

"Tch," Reborn grunted as he crumpled the now empty can and tossed it on the waste bin located at the corner. "Took you long enough, Dame-Tsuna." He muttered, making Tsuna blush harder. In all honesty, the raven didn't like the feeling of being jealous. It was an emotion felt only by insecure individuals and he wasn't, he swear to his parent's grave, an insecure kind of person. Ever since Kawahira took him in when he was four years old, he never ever felt the need to be jealous again.

But it seemed like today was his first time. Really, what does Sawada Tsunayoshi have that he was able to evoke, effortlessly, new emotions from him for just a few weeks? He'd been awkward, nervous, embarrassed, scared and now jealous. It was so out of character for him.

If the other Arcobaleno, especially Colonnello, would find out about it, they would surely not let him live it down.

Another moment of silence passed between them before Tsuna spoke once more. Coughing a little and with the blush still intact on his cheeks, the brunette looked up at Reborn. "Well, that's... cute."

Reborn blinked at that, not sure if he heard the brunette right. Then a nerve twitched on his forehead when he realized that Tsuna actually said it. "Cute? What the hell, Tsuna?"

Again, to the raven's utmost surprise, Tsuna laughed. It was a laughter filled with mirth that it made his insides quiver in longing and need. "It's cute to have you jealous, Reborn. I don't know, it's not nice to be jealous but I'm happy." The younger male then blushed again at the last part.

Reborn stared at the flustered brunette as he let it sink into him ―that this adorable creature standing in front of him and fidgeting, was his. All his. And as he pulled Tsuna in his arms, he knew that he wouldn't ask for more. "Dame-Tsuna, you're mine." He murmured, his breath a ghost of a promise on Tsuna's lips, making the brunette shiver in anticipation. Then without letting the other speak, he dipped his head and captured the brunette's lips in a fiery kiss.

The two broke apart after a few minutes, panting heavily. Tsuna lifted his head up and planted a small kiss at the corner of Reborn's mouth. "Of course, I'm yours, Reborn." He said then he smiled, making Reborn melt on the inside.

* * *

"I'm so happy to see you here, you know." She said as she gave him her brightest smile, one that was meant for him only.

"I'm happier to see you." The redhead replied as his right hand rose to the girl's cheek, his thumb skimming her soft skin gently. "I saw Tsunayoshi today."

The girl closed her eyes as she leaned against the warm hand that was touching her cheek. It was so comforting. She never thought that she missed him this much. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. And he's with Reborn."

Eyes, the colour of the deep blue sky, opened up and stared at bloody red orbs. Seeing something in them, she heaved a deep breath. "Do you think...?" Her question went unfinished but she knew he got what she intended to ask. It was easy for them to communicate with less words. That just showed how deep their bond is.

The boy nodded as he pulled her close to him. He let out a small smile when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes. And by the looks of it, Reborn's already a goner. The way he looks at Tsunayoshi is the look of someone who's crazy in love." He said. "Believe me, I'm not just being cheesy here. It's like the way I look at you." He chuckled when she blushed furiously and hit him on the shoulder.

"Idiot," She mumbled as she closed her eyes again, feeling absolutely content to be with the one she loved. "This is getting complicated, Enma. I don't know what to do."

Enma pressed his lips at the top of her head and hugged her tight. "Everything is a gamble from here onwards, Yuni. We're playing against the house and usually, the house always wins. But I'm not ready to give up yet so we better play our cards right." He smiled softly when Yuni looked up at him worriedly. "I love you so much to give you up. Don't worry, it will be fine."

* * *

As the Italian skies turned from a deep blue to a mixture of pale yellow and deep orange and while lights began to flood the busy streets one by one, a certain Giotto Vongola was still huddled in his office, head buried deep in paper work that his right-hand man and close friend, G., dropped on him. He was, nevertheless, annoyed at that for he planned to spend the rest of his evening in bed, finishing the latest mystery novel he bought with a cup of warm tea as a cherry for that supposed to be comfortable evening.

Keyword: supposed to be.

_Well, it doesn't kill to hope, right? _He mused as he ran a hand on his blonde locks and adjusted the reading glasses that perched atop his nose as he grabbed another folder piled on his right side. Apparently, G. had his plans thrown out of the window the moment he stormed in his office and left a fresh pile of folders to be sorted out immediately. He was just about to protest with the bulk of it but his right-hand man gave him a glare and proceeded to lecture him about how he could have had a free night tonight if he just finished his paper work two days ago.

Though he was pouting the whole time the lecture went on, he couldn't find himself to get mad at G. He knew that the man was just as concerned as he is with the upcoming engagement and merger but as the saying goes, "the show must go on". He knew that it wouldn't do him, or everybody, good if he slacked off in his work just because he was worried and guilty about what he pushed his Tsu-kun into.

―_Listen to the stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight! HEDDOFON nara sutechimatte mou!_

The sudden ringing of his phone jolted Giotto from his coma-like state and he blinked in surprise at the gadget on his desk. Peering at the tiny screen, a soft smile broke into his face as he saw who the caller was. "Tsu-kun! How's my baby boy doing?" He greeted in a hearty voice as he answered the phone, the anxiety and guilt he was feeling vanishing into thin air. He was glad for the phone call. Absolutely glad for the distraction it brought so he wouldn't be thinking too much. Even if the one calling was the main source of that guilt and anxiety.

"I'm fine, Papa. Thanks for asking me. How are you?" Tsuna asked on the opposite line. The brunette sounded a bit hoarse but nevertheless happy to have been able to reach him.

"Sulking," The blonde Vongola boss muttered which made his son laugh. A grin crept onto his own face as he listened to gleeful laugh of Tsuna on the other side. It would always lighten up his mood and ease all of his worries to hear Tsuna's laugh or see his happy face. Giotto would never forget the day Tsuna was born. He was very anxious and excited at the same time. But then, the fear and anxiety he was feeling dissolved the moment the brunette opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

He would never forget the wonderful feeling of witnessing a miracle smiling up at him as if he was the kindest person in the whole world.

And he swore that very day he would protect his baby boy from the harshness of the world, from everything that would potentially harm it. Even from himself.

Unfortunately, he had failed miserably in fulfilling that promise, he realized bitterly as he knew that he would be the one sending Tsuna into something that he wouldn't even dream of doing in the first place.

He might have even pushed his son into hurting his very own friend as the day go by.

If only he could turn back time.

"Papa?" Tsuna's voice pulled Giotto out of his miserable, guilty thoughts. "I love you."

Despite his overflowing guilt, the blonde managed a small smile. He may have failed to protect his Tsu-kun but one thing is for sure, his love for his baby boy would always remain true and strong. Nobody could ever change that. "I love you, too, Tsu-kun." It was heart wrenching how he was the one to hurt Tsuna but the first step was already done. He agreed to the deal without thinking about it thoroughly. _I'm sorry, Tsu-kun.__  
_

Maybe he just have to accept that strong and powerful as he is, he wouldn't be able to protect his son from everything. It wouldn't redeem him but maybe, Tsuna would be able to understand.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what I was writing. I'm still high from sleep. Lol. And so you all know that it's Enma x Yuni x Tsuna! Haha! I would have another triangle, too. I don't know when the other one would appear though. XD

Thoughts? :)

―koichii


	10. Phobia

A/N: I'm pressed for time so before I go, I would like to thank this awesome people for reviewing chapter 9 **~ xXnazaraXx, SkyTuna7227, Ninaloveanime, Tansku94, otaku908, Great, pinkiedoll, Tsuki94, PhantomsWorkshop, hypnos28, Guest **and **smileysparklea ~**

**PhantomsWorkshop ~ **I haven't read Shakespeare haha but I'll try to look up that one. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

_"In a relatively safe world, the part of our brain that alerts us to danger just seems to get bored sometimes. Thus, phobias are born." __―cracked dot com_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

"The teachers had a meeting yesterday with the Headmaster and we all decided to have a field trip instead of having the annual celebration for Foundation Day." Daniela announced to the class that morning. "We're going to Mafia Land two days from now so you better prepare and have these permits signed by your parents or guardians." She added as she handed out the permits to the students.

"Mafia Land?" Tsuna wondered as he accepted the permit from a classmate seated in front of him. After thanking said classmate, he then turned to Hayato, who was seated on his right side, with an expression that says, 'Is it what I think it is?'.

Hayato let out a small sigh as he nodded in confirmation at Tsuna's unspoken question. "Yes, Juudaime. It's _that _Mafia Land." He replied in an uncharacteristically quiet voice that only Tsuna, Takeshi and Kyoko could hear.

"What do we do now, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asked. Worry was evident in her voice and expression.

Tsuna pressed a hand on his forehead warily at the thought of them going to Mafia Land. It wouldn't be bad if they were just ordinary students having no connection to said island-resort. "I don't know, Kyoko-chan." He replied as his mind rapidly sought of ways to escape the situation they got into.

"Ah, Daniela-sensei!" Takeshi suddenly called which made Daniela and his classmates to look at him. Tsuna and Kyoko looked at the baseball fanatic questioningly while Hayato was sending him a glare. _What the hell are you trying to do, yakyuu-baka?!_

"Yes, Yamamoto? Any concerns?" Daniela asked as she approached the grinning student.

"Daniela-sensei, what happens when we don't have anyone to sign our permit?" The raven-haired teen asked, making Tsuna, Kyoko and Hayato to stare at him in surprise. Why hadn't they thought of that?

"Of course you couldn't go." Daniela replied. "But you have your uncle, right? The one with the sushi shop?"

"Ah, yes, Sensei. I wasn't referring to me. I was talking about Tsuna, Hayato and Kyoko." Takeshi said as he motioned to the three students who tried not to look so hopeful of being exempted from going to Mafia Land.

Getting Takeshi's point, Daniela tapped her hand on her chin, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, yes. And Yuni, too." She said as she looked at the girl who was seated at the front.

Yuni gave Daniela a small smile as she stood up from her seat. "It's okay, Sensei. I have my older brothers to sign it for me. It's valid as stated in the school book, right?"

Daniela nodded in affirmation. "Yes, that's right." She said then she turned back to Takeshi who's smile had gotten a little stiff when he heard what Yuni had just said. "What Yuni said was right. I forgot about it. Kyoko, Junior Sasagawa Ryohei is your older brother, right?" When the girl nodded, she continued. "You can have him sign your permit." Her eyes then narrowed slightly when she remembered another thing again, making the students feel a little scared. "Or better yet, you let Hibari Kyoya sign your permits. He's the Disciplinary Committee head and he'd be coming along. Hibari's responsible enough to watch over you."

Tsuna mentally groaned as he face-palmed while Hayato growled at Takeshi in annoyance. "It didn't help at all, baseball freak!" He hissed quietly so Daniela, who had gone back to the front, couldn't hear him.

"Haha! Sorry! I didn't know that Kyoya could sign our permit." Takeshi said while scratching his head sheepishly.

As Hayato and Takeshi went on their one-sided argument, Kyoko turned to Tsuna who was trying hard to think of some legit alibi. "Tsu-kun," She called which made the brunette look at her. She leaned forward so she could talk to him without being overheard by anyone else. "Why don't we ask Kyoya-nii for help later? I'm sure the Headmaster knew about us being Vongola. Kyoya-nii can surely do something."

Tsuna mulled over what Kyoko just said for a moment. Kyoya would surely help them and if they would talk to Timoteo about their situation, the Headmaster would most likely help them, too. He gave Kyoko a smile as he nodded. "That's a good idea, Kyoko-chan. Let's talk to Kyo-nii after class." He said, Kyoko smiled back at him.

Their attentions, however, were directed to the door that suddenly opened. Daniela scowled at the redhead boy who just entered the room looking sheepish. "Sorry, Ma'am. I overslept." He said apologetically as he winked secretly at Yuni who giggled. Tsuna raised an eyebrow when he saw the exchange.

"Kozato! Stand outside for one hour!"

* * *

"I understand your situation, Tsunayoshi. Don't worry no one would know about you and your siblings being connected to Mafia Land." Timoteo said amiably when Tsuna and Kyoya went to talk to him that afternoon after dismissal. When the brunette learned that he and the Disciplinary Committee head actually had the same idea, they didn't waste time and went on to talk to Tri-Ni-Sette University's Headmaster.

Tsuna smiled gratefully at Timoteo while Kyoya remained stoic as usual. In his mind he considered the Headmaster lucky that he agreed with their favour or else he would be bitten to death. The raven skylark didn't care if he's one of the most important persons in Tri-Ni-Sette University. Anyone who would compromise the safety and well-being of any of his siblings, save for Mukuro (the perverted pineapple could die anytime), would immediately be bitten to death.

"Thank you very much, Headmaster." The brunette said, relief obvious in his voice as he continue to smile at Timoteo. "You don't know how much it means to us." He added which made Kyoya grunt. Flicking the skylark a warning glance, he apologized to the Headmaster. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Tsunayoshi. I understand." Timoteo replied then he smiled at Kyoya who just stared coldly back at him. _He's really Alaude's son. _The old man mused, recalling the platinum-haired boy who'd also been a student in Tri-Ni-Sette University and terrorized majority of the population in the campus, students and teachers alike. "Giotto and I already talked about this even before Kyoya, Chrome and Mukuro came here. If there's one thing we value the most in this university, it's privacy. I guarantee you that your classmates, even your teachers, wouldn't know that you're connected to Mafia Land." He assured the two students sitting in front of him.

"So your class is going, too, Kyo-nii?" Tsuna asked when he and Kyoya left the Headmaster's office.

"Of course. Everyone's going, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya replied. Because there are only at most three sections per year level, the famous island-resort, Mafia Land could accommodate them all.

"Oh, that's good. At least we can all have fun." The brunette said with a smile. His siblings would be with him and Reborn, too. Cheeks suddenly turned pink when he remembered his raven-haired lover. _Oh, this would be my first outing with him._

Kyoya, who didn't miss how Tsuna's cheeks turned pink, scowled. "Yes, it's good. It would make my job easier of keeping an eye on you." His scowl deepened when the younger male tilted his head in confusion and stared at him. "Don't think I'm easy to fool, Tsunayoshi. I know about you and that carnivore."

Tsuna's steps, along with his heart, halted when the skylark's words registered in his mind. "Y-You mean... Reborn?" He gulped when Kyoya just glared even more at him. "How-"

"Walls have eyes and ears, herbivore." Kyoya snapped. He had too many reasons why he didn't like Tsuna getting involved with Reborn. The most important of it was the fact that Tsuna was getting engaged to Yuni and that neither Reborn nor Tsuna knew who the other was.

It would be very complicated and problematic the moment the truth would come out. Kyoya, along with Mukuro and Chrome, had known ever since the incident at Tsuyoshi's sushi shop, that something was going on between Reborn and Tsuna. The brunette had been acting very suspicious to be ignored.

It would have been okay if Reborn, as the Arcobaleno heir, didn't back out of the engagement. Everything would have been easier but no, the raven just unconsciously decided to make it difficult. He just had to back out and let Yuni take over his place.

Kyoya, along with Mukuro and Chrome, knew who Reborn, Colonnello, Yuni, and the others were. They knew that the others were the Arcobaleno. Alaude and Daemon Spade made sure that they were aware of them so they could watch over their other siblings properly if something unwanted or unforeseen would happen.

And that unforeseen event, Kyoya grudgingly thought, was this one -Tsunayoshi falling for Arcobaleno Reborn.

"K-Kyo-nii, I..."

"Stay away from him, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya cut Tsuna off. Ignoring the somewhat guilty feeling of seeing the shock and hurt on the brunette's caramel orbs, he went on. "Remember you're getting engaged next month. With what you're doing right now, you'll end up hurting yourself again. Stop now when it would still hurt less." He inwardly grimaced as he ended his speech. He wasn't one for cheesy talks like this. This is Kyoko's, Chrome's, and heck, even the perverted pineapple's area of expertise. But damn if he wouldn't do something to prevent Tsuna from getting hurt again. He'd witnessed how messed up the brunette had been two years ago just because of some stranger he'd been infatuated with.

"I love Reborn, Kyo-nii."

The raven skylark looked at Tsuna who had his head bowed ergo hiding his eyes from view. The brunette sounded so serious and yet so sad when he spoke and it made the prefect's heart ache. Despite having a cold demeanor, he was known to have a soft spot for the second to the youngest child of the Vongola and the brunette, along with his boyfriend Dino, were the only ones able to make his chest hurt like this. "And you're getting married to someone else, Tsunayoshi. The two of you would just end up hurting each other."

Tsuna was silent for a moment as Kyoya patiently waited for him to speak. The skylark's eyes then widened in surprise the moment the brunette looked up at him with tears falling down his cheeks. "K-Kyo-nii..." The younger hiccuped and tried wiping away the fat tears rolling down porcelain cheeks. "I... I know that. I know that Reborn and I had no chance of being together forever but I'd rather have him for a month than not have him at all."

Kyoya shook his head as Tsuna vainly tried to dry his tears. The brunette just said almost the same words his close friend, Kozato Enma, told Kyoya that morning when he confronted the redhead just as the latter was about to go to his first class that morning.

_"I know it's more hurtful to have someone then lose them than not have them at all but I'd rather get hurt than live an empty life, knowing that I could have them even for just a short time. Yes, Hibari, I'd rather make memories with Yuni for the remaining time we have than stay away from her. I'll practice the art of nonchalance around her when she's no longer mine. That would be easier to execute, I think, when I know that she belongs to Tsunayoshi already."_

And Kyoya was sure he would never understand that. Why Tsuna, Enma and Yuni would still go on with that even if they're gonna get hurt ten times more in the end. He wasn't a masochist like them. Even if he loved his boyfriend, Dino, he was sure he would save himself over getting hurt. He liked inflicting pain, physically or emotionally, and not the other way around.

Wiping Tsuna's tears with his hand, surprising the brunette in the process, Kyoya sighed inwardly. Damn, he's really a softie when it comes to this kid, wasn't he? "Stop crying, herbivore, you look pathetic." He muttered. "Do what you want then." He let out another sigh when Tsuna threw his arms around him and cried, even louder, on his chest. God, what a pitiful herbivore. _I'll make sure to bite everyone who'd hurt you to death, Tsunayoshi. _He silently promised the brunette in his arms as his hand went to fluffy brown locks, quietly stroking it to calm the younger one down. _What a mess._

* * *

The day of the field trip came and everybody were excited. Even the Vongola kids who'd been worrying over being exposed because of their connection to Mafia Land where also excited.

Well, except for one.

"Tsuna, you alright?" Reborn asked as he approached the brunette who was sitting so rigidly beside him as the private plane they were in made its preparation to land on the emerald paradise that was visible below them. Ever since they got in the plane, the raven had noticed that the other was already pale and fidgety. "Are you feeling ill or something? You can go to sleep. I'll carry you."

"N-No, I'm fine, Reborn." Tsuna said with a forced smile as he reassured his boyfriend then he hastily turned to the window and stared at the island with unseeing caramel orbs.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's actions. The brunette had been acting suspicious and his gut was telling him that something was up with the younger male. Well, too bad for Tsuna, he wasn't good at giving up, especially when it concerns someone special to him. Placing a hand over the brunette's own, he scowled when the latter froze. "Tsuna -"

He was cut off, however, by the pilot telling them to buckle as they were about to land. Reborn scowled even more while Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

True to Timoteo's words, the Vongola kids were safe from recognition, even the overall resort manager who knew them for they frequent said island-resort, didn't give any hint that he knew them, much to the kids' relief.

They would be staying at Mafia Land for two weeks and they've been at the island for three days already where indoor and land-based activities were conducted. However, on the third day, a rowing and swimming competition was going to be held between different classes.

And one Tsunayoshi Sawada was nervous. He was chosen by his classmates to be the representative in the rowing competition along with Enma, Takeshi, Hayato and a boy name Mochida. "Why did I agree to join?" He mumbled as he and Enma stretched on the sand while Takeshi, Hayato and Mochida checked the boat they were going to use with Daniela.

Enma laughed good-naturedly as he gave Tsuna a friendly snap on the back. "You'll be fine, Tsuna-kun. Consider this as an exercise. You certainly need one. You're too skinny." With that, he let his red orbs ran on the brunette's slender form. "You know, if I wasn't in love with someone else, I'd certainly pursue you." Though Tsunayoshi was a male, he looked more like a girl than a boy. With a height that's average for a girl and short for a boy and an adorable face, the brunette could certainly pass up for a girl.

Tsuna blushed furiously as he covered his bare torso when he digested Enma's words. "E-Enma-kun! Stop joking!" He shrieked in a not-so-manly way which had Enma laughing again. Pouting for being laughed at, he smacked the redhead at the shoulder. "Nothing's funny so stop laughing."

"You're really cute, Tsunayoshi." Enma said when he stopped his laughing fit. He then pinched the brunette's cheek as he leaned closer. "And I wasn't joking when I said I'd go for you if I wasn't in love with someone else."

Instead of blushing just like he did a few seconds ago, Tsuna looked at the redhead questioningly. "Eh? You're in love, Enma-kun? Who is she?" He asked ever so innocently, not noticing how Enma stiffened at the inquiry.

Enma stared at the brunette for a moment as he silently cursed himself for letting it slip two times. He was opening his mouth to give an excuse when he was cut off by Reborn who approached them.

"Dame-Tsuna," The raven drawled but he raised an eyebrow at Enma who was staring at him in surprise. _What's with him? _He mused as he turned to his lover. A smirk then found its way to his lips as he patted the brunette's head. "Good luck with the race, koi." He murmured, wanting to pull the other in his arms and kiss him senseless if it weren't for the fact that they're in public. "But sorry, you're going to lose."

Tsuna, who'd began blushing as Reborn touched him, snapped up his head when he heard the raven's last words. "What? And who told you that?" He asked, annoyed at the thought that his lover got little to no faith in him.

"Me," Reborn replied immediately making Tsuna pout at him. With a grin, he flicked the other on the nose making him yelp. "Because you'll be going against me." Obsidian orbs twinkled in mischief as he took in the brunette's shocked expression. "Oh, yes. I'm with Colonnello, Mukuro and Fon."

Tsuna gritted his teeth at the unspoken challenge glinting in Reborn's dark eyes. Lifting his chin defiantly, he stared back at his raven-haired lover. "Don't be so sure, Mister. I'd kick your ass later."

"Hn. Feisty. I like that. We'll see later then."

* * *

But the anticipated race never get to finish because at the middle, Mochida had enough of Tsuna's slow rowing and decided to teach said brunette a lesson. Timing it that neither Hayato, Takeshi nor Enma were watching, he pushed Tsuna, who was positioned at the last, causing the brunette to lose his balance and fell on the sea.

"HIIIIEEEE!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Juudaime!"

Hearing the familiar shriek and the commotion, Reborn and Mukuro instantly looked back. The raven, seeing Tsuna struggling to stay afloat, didn't waste time and swiftly dove into the water. Swimming like a shark, he was able to reach Tsuna first before Enma or Hayato could. "Tsuna!" He yelled as he wrapped an arm around the trashing brunette as he began to swim to the nearest boat where Takeshi and Mochida were waiting. But Tsuna wasn't cooperating. He just went on trashing and screaming and kicking on Reborn. "Tsuna! Stop it! We're going to both drown if you don't stay still!"

At his words, Tsuna stopped. Reborn was about to heave a sigh of relief and move once more when the brunette looked up at him with a pale face and glazed caramel orbs. "H-Help me... I don't... I don't wanna die..." Then with that, he lost consciousness in the raven's arms.

"Tsuna!"

* * *

"It's more than a normal panic attack or fatigue. He fainted due to the stress of being in the water." The doctor explained to Reborn, Enma, Daniela and the Vongola kids. They were currently in Reborn and Tsuna's suite where the latter was being examined by the hotel doctor.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked, confusion in his voice. How could Tsuna faint just because of being submerged into the water? The water wasn't freezing or anything. Unless... The raven looked around and noticed the guilty faces everyone was showing except for Daniela (who was also as confused as him) and the doctor. "All of you knew he has aquaphobia yet you let him join the race." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. "How could you?" And Tsuna didn't even tell him anything. Damn it. He's so mad right now.

"Juudaime insisted not to let you know, Reborn-san." Hayato said, his eyes not quite meeting Reborn's. "I told him it's alright for him not to join but he insisted."

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun's phobia doesn't start up unless he's in contact with the sea." Mukuro said before Reborn could lash out at Hayato. "None of us expected he'd be falling overboard."

"That's not an excuse!" Reborn's tone rose. He was so mad he wanted to punch someone. He calmed down a bit when he saw Tsuna's siblings coil away from guilt. He sighed. "I'm sorry," He mumbled. He knew that they weren't to be blamed. They were also concerned about Tsuna's well-being and safety but still in infuriated him.

It infuriated him to know that Tsuna kept it a secret from him.

"Reborn..." Tsuna's soft voice pulled him off his thoughts, making him rush to the brunette's side. Because he was so focused on the brunette, he didn't notice the looks shared by the Vongola kids. "Dame-Tsuna, can you hear me?" He asked as he got the younger male's hand on his own. God, it really scared him to see Tsuna helpless on the sea a while ago. And it scared him even more when the brunette just fainted, with him not knowing anything and could only watch helplessly as the brunette struggled.

"I think he's dreaming." Kyoko softly said as they all watch Tsuna's eyes move rapidly behind closed lids. She gave a sad smile as they watched Reborn press Tsuna's hand on his cheek. "Tsu-kun..."

"What happened to him?" Reborn asked when Daniela and the doctor left. Without taking his eyes off Tsuna, he ignored the sudden tensed atmosphere and went on. "What caused the phobia?"

None of the Vongola kids spoke for a moment until Hayato cleared his throat. "Almost two years ago, Juudaime... he almost drowned when a storm hit the ship we were in. He nearly died on that storm if someone hadn't saved him."

* * *

A/N: Mafia Land is still an island-resort here but not owned by the mafia. It was named Mafia Land because of Giotto's fondness for the mafia and everything related to it. Yes, the Vongola owns Mafia Land. ^^

If you want to discuss this fic and my other fics with me or you have suggestions and questions, you can go to my Facebook fanpage. It's still named **Koichii**. :)

Thoughts?

~koichii


	11. What Happened Back Then: Ren

A/N: Questions (some of them) will be answered in this chapter. Mostly consisting of Tsuna's recollection of the past.

But before I proceed, special mention to the awesome people who reviewed chapter 10! **~ hypnos28, x10TIMEx, Kohei Takano, uniquemangalover, Mai96, smileysparklea, scarlet rose white, Tsuki94, PhantomsWorkshop, Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo, Comedy-Neko-Chan, kagome higurashi, Ochie94 **and **MisanthropicGoddess ~ **THANK YOU!

*** ****BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY R27~! *hearts***

**** **Italics mean flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

_"Your past is always your past. Even if you forget it, it remembers you." ―Sarah Dessen, What Happened to Goodbye_

* * *

**Ricordo Quando**

_It was glittery and sparkly and too fancy for one Tsunayoshi Vongola._

_As he glanced around the largest ballroom of the luxurious cruise ship that his Papa owned, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed at the grandiose sight. Men and women of high stature in society were going around the huge room, exchanging pleasantries, business ideas and political opinions, all of them ignorant to or just deliberately ignoring the brunette that was walking among them._

_The whole ballroom, that looked like a princess' quarter in normal days, looked more like the perfect entertainment place for a queen. Sparkling, sophisticated chandeliers hung on the high ceiling, giving off the illusion of perfection. Yes, it was physically perfect but the brunette knew that when one would look deeper into the facade, it was far more from that, There's no such thing as perfection when it came to the upper class of society. Behind those pleasant faces, attitudes and civil exchange of ideas lie cunning and devious men and women that would do anything just to have their powers and positions secured._

_And one of it would be to attend the famous Giotto Vongola's birthday celebration._

_Shaking his head to stop his negative thoughts, Tsuna went on worming his way around the crowd, fervently hoping that none of them would recognize him as Giotto's only son._

_He had yet to make his debut to the world, as Giotto called it. And it would be happening on his 18__th__ birthday that would be two years from now. Until then, he would only attend gatherings incognito._

_Just like now. Of course, being the only son of Giotto Vongola, his presence was expected by his Papa and Uncles for a private gathering later, unlike what the public knew -that Tsunayoshi Vongola was out of the country as of the moment._

_To help him from being recognized by the guests, he was made to wear a black wig and dark blue contact lenses by Kyoko. He wasn't the only one doing it though. Kyoko and his others siblings were wearing disguises, too. They came to the party together but deliberately separated when they got inside the ballroom to avoid unwarranted attention._

_Tsuna scanned his surroundings once more, this time spotting his Papa standing side by side with his Uncle G. Satisfied that his Papa wasn't alone with any of those vultures just wanting to earn his favour, he turned to the opposite direction. He would have plenty of time with his Papa later. Plus, being the very first one to greet Giotto was enough for him as of the moment._

_Craving for fresh air, he ambled to the deck. Opting to stay at the dark side of the deck, so that no one would be able to see him with the amount of couples going out to either stargaze or make out, he leaned against the railing, inhaling a lungful of ocean air._

_"Bored?"_

_"HIIIIEEEEE!" Letting out a not-so-manly shriek, Tsuna immediately backed away from the shadowy figure that, he deemed, was the source of the voice. "Who are you?!" He exclaimed, his right hand gripping the railing hard._

_"Didn't you know that it's common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking somebody's name?" The alluring, deep voice asked, making the brunette shiver in anticipation._

_Tsuna pouted before he could stop himself. Then he flushed when he realized what he was doing. A future Vongola Boss wasn't supposed to blush. "Pardon me then." He said in a sarcastic voice that he didn't know he had. "I'm... Yoshi." He improvised at the last minute when he remembered that aside from blushing, he wasn't supposed to reveal his identity to a stranger, too. "And you are...?"_

_The guy, yes, it was definitely a guy, didn't speak for a moment that Tsuna thought he would just ignore him for the whole night. So he was surprised when the other spoke several seconds later. "Renacido," He said as he tilted the fedora he was wearing. "They call me Renacido."_

_"Huh," Tsuna mumbled as he took a step forward and stood beside the guy named Renacido, the lack of moonlight not letting him see the full profile of the stranger. "Renacido," He repeated the name, rolling it in his tongue. "It's a weird name. Can I call you Ren instead?" He asked as he glanced up at the taller guy, some part of him wondering why he was being friendly with someone he just met._

_The other male shrugged as he leaned against the railing, too. "Sure, suit yourself." He said which made the brunette smile. "What are you doing up here? Not enjoying the party?"_

_Tsuna shook his head at that. "I don't really like parties, especially someone as huge as this." He replied truthfully. It was the first time he told a stranger something like that. And it felt extremely good. Being the Vongola heir, he was supposed to follow the path laid out for him ever since the day he was born without any complaints. He had tasks to fulfill, being a Vongola. And one of them was to attend parties to meet people that would serve the interest of the Vongola Corporation._

_He hated attending crowded gatherings of the elite where everybody was busy pretending they knew what they were saying and being too friendly when instead, they loathed everyone and they only see each other as tools to improve their stature in society._

_He'd choose a simple, quiet night with his Papa, Uncles and siblings over a party at any given moment. But he couldn't say that out loud. He didn't want to burden his family even more with his petty whines._

_So it really felt good to be able to tell someone, albeit a total stranger, about what he honestly thought of things._

_"What are you doing here? Bored, too?" He asked when Ren didn't comment on his answer and just kept on staring at the dark ocean in front of them._

_"You could say that," The taller male said in a tone that revealed none of what he was feeling at the moment, frustrating Tsuna a bit. "I hate this kind of life. Where I'm expected to obey anything he says. That is really annoying, don't you think?" At the question, he turned to face Tsuna fully, the darkness still not giving away his profile but the brunette could clearly see the gleaming obsidian orbs._

_And all Tsuna could think of was a dark, mysterious and extremely dangerous predator._

_Suddenly becoming nervous, the brunette took a step backward, trying to find an escape. He suddenly felt that he should get away from Ren right now. "W-Well... Yes, you're right. I-It's really good if you do things that you like and no one's dictating you -HIIIIEEEEE!" He let out his signature shriek again when he was suddenly pinned against the railings with arms on either side of his body, trapping him. "W-What -"_

_Soft, hot lips descended upon his own, effectively shutting him up. Tsuna's caramel orbs widened, staring back at obsidian ones as his virgin lips were assaulted by experienced ones. He gasped loudly the moment he was released. "W-What... W-What was that about?" He asked as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he tried to stare at the taller male. Caramel orbs then widened when he realized that it was his first kiss! "Noooooo!" He shrieked, surprising the other._

_"Oi, had you gone crazy or what?" The taller male asked incredulously. Taking a step forward, he grabbed the brunette's shoulders and was about to speak again when a huge wave suddenly slapped the side of the ship they were currently in, throwing them both to the floor. "Yoshi, are you alright?" Ren asked as he got up, pulling the brunette up and holding him close to his chest._

_Tsuna, blushing despite their situation, nodded. "W-What just happened?" He breathed as he subconsciously inched closer to the taller male._

_Ren looked up at the dark sky now covered with ominous-looking clouds. The decrease in air pressure didn't make their situation promising. "A storm is coming." He said in the same calm voice he had as he slowly pushed Tsuna, maneuvering him back inside. "It's better if you stay indoors."_

_"What about you, Ren?" The brunette asked as he tilted his head to get a better view of the taller male but got disappointed at the vain effort._

_The taller male, who was about to turn away and leave, gave a start at that. It was the first time that someone not from his family thought about his well-being. It was heart-warming and it made him want to stay by the smaller male's side the whole night but it also weirded him out. Finding people annoying, it was the very first time he wanted to be with someone. And it scared and excited him at the same time. So what he did was to escape the weird feeling. "I'll be fine. See you around, Yoshi." Then without letting the brunette reply, he turned and disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

"Hmm..." Tsuna moaned as he began to regain consciousness. "That memory again..." He murmured to himself as he forced himself awake. Opening his eyes, he was met by an unusual sight -Reborn slumped on the floor, his head on his folded arms that were equally resting on the brunette's pillow and he was sleeping. The younger male stared at his boyfriend for a moment before a soft smile lit up his tired features. Slowly, he raised his hand and ran dainty fingers on spiky ebony locks, finding it surprisingly soft to the touch.

"Tsuna?" Reborn's sleep-laced voice made Tsuna almost jump from the bed in surprise. Quickly retrieving his hand, he stared at the raven who was rubbing off sleep from his eyes.

"Reborn?" The brunette murmured which made the raven look at him questioningly. "What happened?"

At his question, Reborn's obsidian orbs were suddenly filled with emotions that Tsuna couldn't give a name to. He was just about to open his mouth to repeat his question when he was suddenly pulled into strong, warm arms. "R-Reborn...?"

Reborn didn't speak. Instead, he just tightened his arms around Tsuna and rested his chin atop the brunette's fluffy head. Hearing what happened to Tsuna two years ago from Hayato stirred something in him. He had his suspicions when the story began but kept it to himself. He needed more proof. And he desperately needed his theory to be right.

_"I love you, Ren..."_

Pressing his lips against Tsuna's forehead, he decided to wait for a bit. He had to make sure the brunette's fine before he focus on his concerns. "What do you feel, Dame-Tsuna?" He asked, the casual tone of his voice effectively masking the whirlwind of emotions stirring up his chest.

"Yeah," Tsuna mumbled, his head resting against Reborn's chest. He was a bit confused as he could hear the loud thumping of the raven's heart in his ear, which was totally in contrast to his calm voice. "I'm a bit tired though. Could we just stay here the whole day?" He asked bashfully, secretly thankful that his blushing face was hidden from his boyfriend's view.

Hearing Tsuna's shy voice, Reborn couldn't help but crack a smile. _Let my theory be right. _He mentally pleaded the powers that be as he moved so the two of them could lay down the bed, cuddled against each other. "Of course. Your wish is my command, Dame-Tsuna." He said making Tsuna giggle.

* * *

_"Huh? Where am I?" Tsuna wondered when he woke up and found himself in a dark cabin, with only the faint light of the moon coming from a small crack on the wall serving as light. He racked his brains to remember what happened that brought him here when he heard that familiar voice._

_"You're finally awake." Ren said not so far away from Tsuna. The other male was sitting on the floor, at the brunette's feet, his fedora still hiding his profile from the smaller male's view. "The ship was hit by the storm and you got thrown overboard." He explained as Tsuna sat up, groaning in pain as he clutched his head. "I told you to get back inside. Why didn't you obey me?"_

_Tsuna gulped nervously as the tone of the voice shifted from calm to dangerous. He was just about to succumbed to being his dame self and shiver in fear when he realized something. "Wait, where are my clothes? HIIIIEEEE!" He shrieked as he draped the over sized dark jacket tighter around his petite frame._

_"Tch," Ren grunted as he adjusted his fedora. That's when the Tsuna saw that the other was wearing his outfit when they first met minus the dark jacket, making him blush furiously. "Idiot, you were soaked and I don't want to be burdened by you if you get ill. I'm letting your clothes dry." With that, he motioned to something like a wooden chair where the other male's clothes was placed._

_"S-Sorry," The brunette said as he looked away. He knew that the other had a point but he's still uncomfortable. He's here, in an unknown dark location, practically naked with the guy he's attracted to!_

_Yes, he's attracted to Ren. Actually, Tsunayoshi Vongola realized that he's gay at the early age of 10. He was even infatuated with his Kyo-nii! He was very lucky, though, that when his Papa and Uncles found out, they were okay with it. They even said that as long as Tsuna was happy, they're happy, too._

_But back to his situation, he just had to clear his head and think of a plan to get out of here, right? Looking at the shadowy figure in front of him, he coughed a bit. "Err... Where are we?"_

_"We're at some cabin of an abandoned ship I spotted. We're trapped inside the cabin for the damned place had a rusty lock." Ren grumbled in irritation then he clucked his tongue. "Well, what do I expect? It was abandoned."_

_Tsuna ignored the raven's ramblings as he went to ask another question. "So... you saved me, Ren?"_

_"What else?" The raven snapped, making Tsuna recoil. Sighing when he noticed it, he softened his tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just thinking of how to get us out of here." He explained. "I saw you get thrown overboard when the eye of the storm hit the ship, luckily I easily found you in the dark water." He finished, leaving out the part how his chest tightened in fright and worry that he wouldn't be able to save Tsuna in time._

_Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized another thing, something far more important than him being practically naked with the man he's attracted to. "Papa!" He exclaimed, caramel orbs beginning to fill with worry for his Papa, Uncles and siblings. "W-Where... W-Where are the others?" He choked out, trying hard not to think that something bad happened to his family._

_Ren, sensing Tsuna's distress, pulled him on his lap and tucked him under his chin. The brunette instantly turned to him and buried his face on the taller male's neck and sobbed. "I didn't see anyone aside from you, Yoshi." He said which made the brunette stiffen in his arms. "And we won't be sure that anyone survived unless we get out of here." He didn't want to lie to the brunette so he had to make him realize the seriousness of the situation they were in. "But don't worry, I won't leave you. I'll protect you, Yoshi."_

* * *

*** **If you still don't know who 'Ren' was, google the name 'Renacido' and you'll find out who I'm referring to. :D

Thoughts? More flashbacks on later chapters.

~koichii


End file.
